


Catch Me, I'm Falling

by asimplesoul (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Background Relationships, Cat Burglar, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LGBTQ Themes, Literature, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/asimplesoul
Summary: The Man With Two Souls was existential. Violet’s Garden was expressive. The Theif and The Butcher was realistic. Third Crusade was violent. There was something dangerous about the fact that these books applied to people’s lives.Or characters suffer from panic attacks and and anxiety and Blake and Emerald are somehow able to find and help each other through the chaos.





	1. Alone Without Anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an interesting story. Hopefully I will post more notes with future updates. I'm already in love with this, so next update should be somewhat soon, depending on my school work load. All of the titles of the chapters will be from different songs on the RWBY soundtracks. 
> 
> Chapter Title: Bmblb

Blake woke sweating and panting. Her amber eyes darted to the digital clock on her bedside table. 1:34 AM. It was happening again, dammit. Not in the middle of the night. Who was awake? She stretched out her hand and grabbed her phone, as she was somehow able to see in the dark. She winced as the screen illuminated, a sword in the darkness. She fumbled before finally getting out a message.

 

**Blake <1:34 AM>**

 

please come over it’s happening again

 

**Yang <1:40 AM>**

 

on my way

 

**Blake <1:42 AM>**

 

thank you

 

thank you

 

Blake pulled her knees against her chest, rocking back and forth. “All you have to do is wait for Yang,” she whispered to herself, “All you have to do is wait for Yang… all you have to do… “ she trailed off as her breath became shallow. It was eerily quiet. Blake didn’t mind the quiet, she truly adored silence. But something was off about it at the moment. All she could hear was her own breathing.

Blake instantly tensed as she heard floorboards creak. “It’s not him… it’s not him… “ she choked over her air, trying to remember what Yang had told her. Try not to repeat yourself. Breathe. “It’s not… it can’t be.” She anxiously pulled the blankets to her chin, folding them. She released a breath that she didn’t know she’d been holding. It was her kitten, Gambol. That was it. She watched the kitten place itself in the center of her floor, it’s tail twitching in the ways Blake adored.

Blake’s grip on her blanket loosened slightly as she heard the door open with a jingle of keys. Yang had a key to Blake’s apartement. He didn’t. Yang’s footsteps came down the hall, and she was there when the door opened. Something almost looked frantic in her eyes. “I’m here,” she sounded like she had run, “It’s okay, Blake.” She instantly rushed over and sat beside Blake’s shivering figure. 

“It keeps happening,” Blake whispered, “I just want it to stop, it doesn’t stop… “ Blake panted, lacing her fingers into her hair and pulling. She swallowed desperately. These were common traits of Blake’s panic attacks. They were trauma induced, and she had never suffered from one before around three months ago. Now they wouldn’t stop.

“Blake,” Yang extracted Blake’s hands from her hair gently, giving her a tight hug, “It’s okay. He’s not here anymore. Nothing else is going to happen.” Blake wanted more than anything to convince herself that those words were true, but she had a hard time accepting it.

“Now Ilia won’t even talk to me. I’ve tried… I try talking to her and she just won’t listen.” Blake had friends still, of course. Ilia had been one of her very first friends, and the fact that she refused to even so much as look her way more than hurt.

“Ilia Amitola?” Yang asked, her voice sounding slightly puzzled. Blake sniffed then nodded. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and Blake was too exhausted both physically and emotionally to be confused. “If she is your friend, she will forgive you for doing nothing. If not, she isn’t worth your time.” Blake nodded, breathing quietly. She rubbed her eye, then opened it again in a hurry. It couldn’t happen twice in one night.

“Ilia won’t even talk to me…” she whimpered, covering her head with her hands. She wanted to protect herself, she didn’t always want to have to rely on Yang and her other friends, but she almost didn’t have a choice at this point. She had always been so serious and collected, but after the recent events, she wasn’t quite the same. 

“You already said that, Blake,” Yang confirmed Blake’s worry. She tried, she did. But sometimes she felt as if she wasn’t heard, as sometimes she drowned in a white noise. She leaned back against her pillow. “I’ll sleep on the couch in the hallway, okay?” She said gently. “Let me know if you need anything, I’m always here for you.” She gave Blake’s hand a quick squeeze, and then left the room.

 

* * *

 

“Nope! This is a day for the four of us, we’ve agreed on this for years!” Ruby was not about to accept Blake’s excuses. “Come on, you’re never going to feel any better if you’re cramped up in your apartment reading!” Ruby grabbed at Blake’s hand at pulled desperately.

Blake rolled her eyes, and gave Yang a glare. Yang stood with a hand on her hip, and smiling. Blake huffed. Of course Yang would find this amusing. She didn’t expect Yang to defend her, as it was obvious Yang did want Blake to come along, but she expected at least some form of help from the blonde. “Fine.” 

Ruby practically leaped into the air squealing. “Come on! Let’s get coffee!” She was quickly ahead of the group with Yang following after giving Blake a winning laugh. Blake exchanged a look with Weiss, who just shrugged and moved alongside Blake as she followed her friends down the street. She hadn’t wanted to go out for the day, let alone leave her apartment. It was true this was a yearly tradition the friends had, so there wasn’t any way she could really avoid it.

The four stopped at a local cafe, where Ruby ordered coffee and a large sugar cookie, Weiss purchased a croissant, and Yang settled for a water and sandwich of some sort. Blake hadn’t really bothered to pay attention, as she herself hadn’t gotten anything. She wasn’t hungry, she was too on edge when outside. She had gotten so used to being inside, as it had been around two weeks, and they were well into June now. That wasn’t how Blake wanted to spend her summer break, alone in her apartment, but her brain wouldn’t let her do anything else.

Weiss had complained multiple times that allowing Ruby to drink coffee, which she already had earlier in the morning, according to Weiss, was a horrible idea. There was nothing that could be done at this point. “It’s simply not logical,” Weiss shook her head, holding out a hand to gesture to Ruby, who was slurping her coffee like a maniac. “She’s going to explode-”

Ruby basically slammed down the cup and bounced out of her chair, waving frantically. “Wait a second guys," she held out a finger, "Hi Oscar!” She zoomed away from the table exceptionally quickly. Blake gave Weiss a confused look, and Weiss huffed and rested her head on the table. It was the closest Weiss would ever get to face palming, as she was much too poised and polished for said action. Weiss had other ways to express disappointment or annoyance.

“Oscar is Professor Ozpin’s godson,” she explained briefly, “Ruby swears she doesn’t have a crush on him, but…” the trio’s eyes drifted to Ruby, who stood with one ankle crossed behind the other, and both hands clasped in front of her. They knew Ruby. That was her awkward pose. “ _I_ swear she knows that this is his favorite cafe and comes here on purpose.” Now that Blake thought it over, she felt that Ruby had said something cute about Oscar while they were roaming the Beacon campus. She had never given it a second thought until now.

Blake’s eyes moved back towards Ruby and Oscar. He wore a friendly smile, and she appeared to be blushing madly. How oblivious could they really both be? Blake leaned back into her chair, while Yang stood to toss her empty water bottle in the trash. “I’ve got it,” Blake assured, taking it and standing. She eyed the trash can from across the room, making her way over. There was a small selection of books, further past, that could be purchased, as the cafe doubled as a store. Blake tossed the bottle in the trash and then made her way to the shelves.

Her eyes skimmed over books, many of which she’d already read. She sighed in disappointment. Eventually, a book with a navy and lighter blue ombre cover hit her. _The Man With Two Souls_. She frowned, reaching a hand for it. She instantly retracted her hand when she noticed someone else had gone for the book as well. “Oh, I’m sorry,” the voice quickly apologized. Blake found herself staring into a pair of shockingly red eyes. This left Blake quiet. The girl had mint green hair as well, with a very angular yet stylish cut. Blake didn't think she could pull off anything close to that.

“It’s okay,” Blake shook her head, “You can have it, it’s just that it’s hard to find books that I haven’t read already.” Why Blake felt comfortable even speaking a sentence to this stranger, she didn’t know. But she had a gut feeling this girl felt the same love for literature that she did, which was comforting in a way, even if she didn't know if it was even true. How would she know?

“I feel the same way,” the girl gave a friendly smile, one which Blake couldn’t help but return, although her smile was much smaller and extremely timid. She slipped the book out from the shelf, and flipped through the first couple pages. She then let out a small laugh. “If I see you again I’ll let you know how it was,” she joked, closing the hardcover book with a slam. Blake nodded.

“Blake, we’re leaving!” Yang called, prompting Blake to turn over her shoulder. She peeked around the corner of the shelf, witnessing a tomato red Ruby waving goodbye to Oscar, stopping, and then turning back to wave again. She shook her head, before taking off after the three.

 

* * *

 

Emerald smiled to herself. She could barely hear Mercury calling her name.

_Blake, huh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was relatively short, but future chapters will be longer! Please leave comments, I love to hear what people have to say. Thanks again!


	2. Lie There in Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder introduces Emerald and Mercury to a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter has arrived. I really feel motivated to write this story, and that is a rare and insanely adored occurrence. 
> 
> Chapter Title: I'm The One

“Earth to Emerald fucking Sustrai.” Emerald turned to her left to find Mercury leaning against the bookshelf, staring at her like she stared at him constantly- like she was an idiot. “We said we were leaving ten minutes ago.” He scoffed, before turning over his shoulder. Emerald had half a mind to rotate back to the bookshelves to continue searching, but decided against it ultimately.

“Hm,” Emerald acknowledged, making her way to the checkout counter. Mercury tailed her, rolling his eyes. “I was sick and tired of hearing you complaining about having to wait for Neo to finish eating, so I went to get a book. Perfectly down to earth if you ask me.” Mercury had nothing to say to that. Emerald gave him a smug grin, mocking his own smirk, while he turned his head away stubbornly. Emerald recognized this as acknowledgment of her victory, and laughed to herself. Maybe that was slightly petty, but she didn’t mind.

The quartet, consisting of Emerald, Mercury, Neopolitan, and Cinder, had made its way out of the cafe. The day was warm, but not entirely hot, and there was a faint, cool breeze blowing from behind the four. Mercury and Cinder were arguing about something that Emerald was sure was pointless in front, while she ran her fingers over the front of the cover of her book, a short distance behind them. If she was honest with herself, she had no idea what the story was about, she was just quite desperate to read something new. The cafe bookshop had supplied her with novels for so long, and now she was running out of options. Neo was then next to her, pulling her from her thoughts, and she caught Neo’s motions from the corner of her eye.

 _What are you reading?_ Neo signed, a look of what appeared to be genuine curiosity on her face. The mute blinked innocently, although her smile said something else. Emerald didn’t question it. That was typical of Neo. There was a mischievous glint in Neo’s eyes. Something about her Heterochromia iridum made the spark slightly more intimidating, but Emerald ignored it, and answered the question. 

“ _The Man With Two Souls_ ,” she replied, reading off of the cover, although she knew the name by now. Emerald shrugged. “Looked interesting enough, and I’ve read basically everything else that they have there anyways.” Neo nodded. There was quiet following that instant, as if Neo expected more. Neo turned her eyes ahead of herself. Emerald focused on her apartment building, a few blocks down. Perhaps she would start reading as soon as she hit the sofa.

Spontaneously, Neo gave a sly grin, turning Emerald’s attention back to her. _Who was she?_ Emerald thought that would come up, and Neo seemed both proud and amused to be the one asking the question, which in itself was rather pointless. She wasn’t aware that Neo had seen her brief interaction with Blake, but apparently she had. Emerald raised an eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest as they walked, the book now tucked tightly under both arms. 

“I have no idea,” Emerald responded truthfully. She had overhead her name was Blake, sure, but otherwise there was nothing. She could faintly recall what Blake looked like as well, although it was a memory that would most likely fade. The two had exchanged a few words and gone on their separate ways, like normal people did, and that was it. “She seemed to like reading a lot,” Emerald laughed faintly. Even if she didn’t know Blake, it was nice to think that someone she didn’t know could be like her, even if it was only just in the slightest.

Neo’s expression went blank, but she nodded, before rushing to catch up with Cinder and Mercury share her input on their argument. Emerald stared after her for a minute, generally confused. She then shook the thought off and ran her finger up the spine of the book. Emerald tilted her head. Maybe Neo had meant nothing by it, and she was curious. That wasn’t very likely, the shorter girl had never been accidental in the years Emerald had known her. If she truly was desperate for answers, she’d ask Cinder. However, she didn’t feel a burning need to understand Neo’s questions, so she shoved her questions aside and proceeded towards her apartment with resolve.

Once she had reached the complex where she and Mercury would normally make their stop, Cinder held an arm out. “No,” she said simply, placing a hand on her hip. Emerald raised an eyebrow. “I have a friend I want you to meet,” she explained quickly. Emerald raised an eyebrow. “And I already told her you’d be coming. Why’d you think we left as a group?” Mercury gave Emerald another one of those looks, to which Emerald scowled in reply. Mercury then smirked. Of course he did.

Emerald sighed. Once Cinder got like this, it was hard to stop her. Additionally, it was difficult for her to even think about saying no to Cinder in the first place. She owed Cinder a lot, and even though these were small things that didn’t build up, she still felt Cinder deserved these actions anyways. “Fine.”

Mercury began to sneak inside the complex, but Cinder huffed, exasperated in a playful way. “You too, Mercury,” she had a strange look in her eye, “She has done a lot for me, I think you should meet her.” Meaning, _I’ve done a lot for you, so return the favor_. She would never say that out loud, of course, but that was the definite undertone. Emerald and Mercury exchanged hesitant looks, but of course, who were they to deny Cinder? Their looks said it all. They couldn’t.

Neo smiled, and gave a small wave, before turning on the heel of her boot and leaving. She was most likely off to her studio to work on her visual art, a studio that she shared with Roman Torchwick. Emerald smiled after her, even if Neo had managed to get under her skin that day. As she stood still, Cinder had begun walking already, and gestured for the two to follow without even looking them in the eye. She kept on her way, determined as always.

Emerald and Mercury followed. Mercury was silent for a decent fifteen seconds before he started a conversation, which was average. He’d done better before. “I saw Yang at the cafe,” he mentioned. Emerald was silent, her mind wandering in attempts to recall the name that sounded ever so familiar. Mercury noticed. “Blonde with an artificial arm? Rides a motorcycle?” Yang sounded familiar. “We spar sometimes,” he reminded. With that, Emerald nodded. She remembered Yang. She didn’t know her that well, but from what she had already seen of her, Yang was extremely social and outgoing. She wasn’t unkind, but Emerald didn’t see how she could be so happy constantly. Part of her knew it was wrong to even assume she was happy in the first place, but she couldn’t help herself. With all that Emerald had been through, she could become slightly jealous of people easily, or those with happy-go-lucky, carefree lifestyles.

“Her apartment is a few blocks ahead,” Cinder interrupted Emerald’s thoughts, and Emerald’s head snapped up. She squinted slightly, the sun interfering with her line of sight. Once she had moved forward, pausing at a crosswalk, her eyes widened. The area that Cinder was presumably speaking of was gorgeous. Emerald was fond of her quaint and well decorated apartment, and extremely grateful Cinder helped her with the initial fees, but the area where Cinder’s friend lived seemed like everything Emerald could want. And in a city, nonetheless. Most large cities didn’t have districts like this. Emerald hadn’t even seen it before, and it wasn’t too far from her own complex.

She gave Mercury a quick glance. He seemed to be surprised as well, but to a lesser extent. Although his childhood had been anything but enjoyable, the home that he’d been raised in was comfortable, even if he had despised it, he was willing to admit it was a nice home. Of course, he would never go back, not after everything that had happened there. Nor would Emerald go back to the neighborhood that she was raised in. Nothing good could come from it. Their similar yet drastically different struggles growing up had only brought Emerald and Mercury closer together in the years they’d bonded. And Cinder was the reason they’d met, adding to the stack of why Emerald felt she was in debt to Cinder. 

Surprisingly to Emerald, Mercury was silent for the rest of the walk. The idea of meeting someone Cinder appeared to respect a lot most likely intimidated him, as Cinder had done quite a bit to earn the respect of Mercury and Emerald. To the two of them, someone Cinder respected must be equivalent to a higher power to Cinder. From what they’d seen of Cinder, she considered herself at the top of the food chain, so to speak. But Emerald adored her. She had helped Emerald out of a rough patch in her life, and she had nothing but gratitude towards the woman. Cinder was a good person, regardless if she could be somewhat cunning or manipulative. She always had good intentions.

Once they reached the proper complex, Cinder gestured for the duo to join her inside of the elevator, and they hesitantly accepted. She pressed a button, and the elevator surged. Cinder refused to make eye contact with either of them, as she seemed to be bouncing on her heels. Emerald stared at her feet, the silence was making her somewhat nervous. Come to think of it, she didn’t want to meet anyone new. Just for Cinder. Only for Cinder.

The elevator opened, and Cinder strode into the corridor, her hand on the wall as she practically glided along. There was one entrance, further down. Emerald and Mercury exchanged incredulous looks again. Could this be considered a penthouse? Cinder approached it, staring calmly at Emerald and Mercury, who followed as if they were moving through molasses. Cinder was silent. By the time they had finally reached her side, she knocked patiently, as if knocking was an extremely exact process that had to be done at the proper angle.

After waiting for around a minute, the door was opened. Emerald blinked. This woman was scarily pale, with red eyes, and white hair that was styled in an extravagant bun. She held her posture, and although Emerald had red eyes as well, she was sure she never looked that intimidating. This woman had opened the door frowning, but Cinder smiled.

“Cinder,” even her voice was intimidating, “I… I expected you later,” was the response she gave. Something in Cinder’s face fell, but she held her head up nevertheless. When the woman saw this, she sighed, as if she knew there was nothing she could do to stop Cinder. “Come in. I was finishing anyways.” Another look was shared between Emerald and Mercury. Finishing what?

The two followed Cinder inside. Emerald was cautious about her steps. She felt as if she were to fall, she would dirty the floors, or the rug. Everything seemed inexplicably clean. Once they had reached what appeared to be a living room for guests, Emerald looked upon who she was certain was Ozpin, a professor at Beacon. Although she attended Haven, she knew of him, of course. He was a film director as well, so his students didn’t see too much of him. 

Ozpin stared, and it made Emerald feel slightly uncomfortable. Something about his dark brown eyes told her that he knew of her as well. His eyes bore into her like a knife, and it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. She shivered randomly, and Mercury gave her an awkward look, as if he experienced the same thing. He stood, giving the woman a nod, before turning to make his way to the door.

 “We will further this discussion later on,” the woman called after him. Her tone was demanding, yet she remained calm and cool. Ozpin froze in his place, not bothering to turn over his shoulder to address her with his following response, which matched her tone with equal coldness. Something in his tone spoke enmity to Emerald, as if the two weren’t fond of each other.

“I believe there is nothing left to discuss,” he replied, continuing to the exit. In the silence, you could hear Ozpin’s shoes on the floor as he left. The silence that constricted the remaining four was loosened slightly as the woman held out a hand that invited the three to take a seat on her sofa. 

As they did just that, Emerald had the chance to truly take a look at the abode. It was extremely clean, with white floors and white walls. The living room they sat in had accents of deep purple and crimson, with the kitchen, that Emerald could see further down, speckled with gold, and layered with black and white marble. It was extravagant, that much could not be denied, and this woman was certainly wealthy. To be able to afford a home like this in a city like this?

The woman sat herself on a nearby chair, still maintaining excellent posture. Her back was straight, her chin lifted slightly. While that was a slightly uncomfortable position for Emerald and most certainly Mercury, she pulled it off with what looked like a practiced ease. Perhaps this was where Cinder’s good posture had come from.

“Salem,” Cinder broke the silence with her smooth voice, “This is Mercury,” Mercury gave a small nod as she Salem turned her eyes to him, “And this is Emerald.” Emerald swallowed when Salem turned to her. The name Salem was enough to send chills down her spine, and she wasn’t quite sure why. Salem nodded in acknowledgement.

“Cinder speaks very highly of the both of you,” she spoke simply, but those words alone were enough to make Emerald flush slightly. She bit back a small smile. She was thankful that even though Cinder would never look up to Emerald as Emerald did to her, Cinder still praised her nonetheless.

“Why was he here?” Cinder asked nonchalantly, placing an arm delicately on the arm of the sofa. Salem allowed herself to lean back against, the chair, although she still sat straight upwards. She was silent for a moment, as if pondering what to say, or whether she should answer at all. Eventually, Emerald saw the look in her eyes, she had a suitable response.

“There is not much I can say on that matter,” she started. Emerald watched from the corner of her eye as Cinder appeared to shrink into herself slightly. “I have been attempting to convince Ozpin of something for a while now lightly, and he still refuses.” A small silence conveyed that those words were all the information that the trio would receive, but Cinder looked almost honored that Salem had told her anything at all. Cinder truly did respect this woman.

As Cinder made cheerful small talk with Salem, Emerald sank slightly into her seat, realizing there would be a long stretch of time between what Cinder had simply coined ‘meeting Salem,’ and reaching home and finally beginning the book that sat unopened in her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The third chapter will hopefully be up within the next week, which shouldn't be too hard, as I really do enjoy writing this story. Please leave comments, as they motivate me a lot. Thanks!


	3. Shattering the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Yang talk, and then simultaneously discover that their families don't exactly have the best history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: This Life is Mine

“Hah, what are you talking about?” Ruby’s face was a delicate shade of pink, “I don’t like him! I mean, I like him, but I don’t like like him,” she waved off Yang, who was smirking in a extremely sisterly way. Ruby bit her lip and looked at Yang, who now looked as if she would burst into laughter at any second. “I’m not lying!” she squeaked indignantly, crossing her arms as if to prove a point.

Weiss observed quietly, giving Blake a side look. Blake appeared as if she couldn’t be bothered to pay attention, and quite frankly, Weiss didn’t particularly care for the discussion either. It was obvious that Ruby did like Oscar, it was as simple as that. When Ruby got up and did something about it, or at least admitted her feelings to those around her, then perhaps Weiss would have a slight interest in the discussion that pursued, and even then, there was only a slight chance. She was sure that if Ruby and Oscar did end up a couple, their interactions would make her feel rather uncomfortable.

The only reason Weiss had even gone out with her friends that day was Yang. Of course it was Yang. The two had been dating for about three months, and then some. Yang’s eyes. They were lilac and when she stared at Weiss when making an argument, Weiss couldn’t help but give in. She adored Yang’s eyes, they were one of Weiss’ favorite things about her significant other, but they were her greatest weakness simultaneously.

Then, of course, she had only gone under the agreement that Blake would go too. She loved to hang out with any of them, although she would never admit that, yet it was much more enjoyable when all four of them went out as a group. And after the recent events, Blake wanted to be nowhere but her apartment. While Weiss both acknowledged and respected that, she missed her friend, although she could frequent Blake’s apartment whenever she pleased. Occasionally she’d sing a little with Blake, playing piano at the same time. It was something special for the two of them. Weiss was a double major in both vocal performance and business at Beacon University, and while Blake majored in literature and creative writing, she could sing, she just chose not to share it. It was something she and Weiss could bond over. It was nice, although their friend group was close as a whole, each pair had something special. 

“So, um, anyways!” Ruby pushed the discussion of Oscar away, almost psychically with the way her hand gestures appeared, “I was thinking we could head to the park, and then maybe the FNKI tonight?” Weiss was unaware a whole day had been planned, and by the look on Blake’s face, she hadn’t known either. Ruby saw this, smiling sheepishly. “I didn’t tell you before because I knew that you wouldn’t come.”

“I think I should go,” Blake spoke softly, coming to a halt. She caught the disappointed frown on Ruby’s face. “I’m sorry,” she added quickly, staring at her feet as she gently scuffed her boot on the pavement beneath. “I just-” her breath caught in her throat for an instant, “Don’t feel comfortable enough, as of now.” The three surrounding Blake understood, but didn’t voice any feelings on the matter. Blake needed time to heal, it was understandable. It didn’t matter how long it had been, the trio was always there to support their friend, even if it meant she wasn’t always there for them. Blake was always a very good listener, and gave good advice, but ever since her traumas, she had withdrawn significantly, ignoring the fact that she was already an introvert prior. 

Blake took the silence as acceptance of her answer. She gave a thankful smile and awkward wave, and turned the direction that they had come to get to the crosswalk that lead to her complex. Ruby exhaled sadly. She then looked to Weiss hopefully. “Weiss?” she asked softly, less energetic than before, “Can you come?” 

Weiss shook her head, clasping her hands in front of her. “I’m sorry Ruby,” she responded, maintaining eye contact. This day was set up to be good, it was good every year. It was simply that for the past five years that the friend circle had this day, coffee was the most they’d done. “We can gather another day, or add those festivities to this day next year,” she comforted, “It’s just that Winter is arriving today, and I’d really love to spend time with her.”

Ruby inhaled sharply, and Weiss rolled her eyes to see that her friend’s energy was back. Ruby bounced on her heels, her eyes now sparkling. Weiss found it almost amusing how quickly Ruby could transition. “Winter?” she questioned excitedly, “I didn’t know she was visiting! How long is she staying? Is she staying with you?” Ruby’s excitement surprised Weiss. Her friends had given off the impression that Winter intimidated them. 

“I think she’s staying for a few weeks,” Weiss answered calmly, “I’m rather unsure, actually. And yes, she is staying with me, unless I’ve been informed incorrectly.” Weiss’ eyes wandered, as she imagined reuniting with the sister she hadn’t seen for quite some time now. Atlas as a city was much farther from Vale than Mistral was, so while the friend group knew many from Haven University, they knew very few from Atlas, unless it involved the likes of Flynt Coal or Neon Katt, who now resided in Vale, running the FNKI dance club that Ruby had spoken of, and that the friend circle sometimes visited.

“Ooh! Yang, you should go with her! Winter has even met you, and now you’re dating her sister!” Ruby was practically squealing, and Weiss was surprised she wasn’t dancing around the sidewalks in glee. Ruby caught the look on Yang and Weiss’ faces, and she automatically slowed. “Well… it sounded like a good idea when I said it, but now I’m seeing that maybe the two of you think it’s kind of stupid?”

“I don’t think it’s stupid,” Yang shrugged, “It’s logical. Up to you, Weiss,” she turned her head, and while she appeared indifferent at first, Weiss could tell that she had an opinion, whether it was for or against. Weiss rocked on her feet. While part of her wanted to selfishly spend the time with her sister alone, the other half knew that Winter would meet Yang sooner or later, and it wouldn’t really matter when. Part of her also wanted Winter to meet Yang. So she gave in.

“You should come-” Weiss froze, feeling her face flush, “I mean… if you’d like to.” Yang smiled. Maybe it was in reaction to Weiss being tongue tied, which she was very rarely, or possibly it was that she had wanted to meet Winter, and she was pleased with Weiss’ decision. Either way, her smile made Weiss’ ice blue eyes light up, and the laugh that followed made Weiss tingle all over.

Yang turned to Ruby. “And you’re just going to spend the rest of the day alone?” Ruby gave a toothy, pearly grin in response, her eyes beaming in acceptance as she nodded. “That’s not fair,” Yang sighed, genuine in her statement.

“Nah,” Ruby waved her hand dismissively, “I’ll just call Nora! I’m sure she’d be up for it!” With a wave that was much friendlier than Blake’s had been, Ruby turned and skipped up the sidewalk, presumably towards Nora’s apartment. Weiss had never been their herself, although she had been to Pyrrha Nikos’, who was in Nora’s friend group, and also attended Beacon University. Nora herself was extremely energetic, most likely the fundamental reason that she and Ruby were so close.

“When is Winter coming in?” Yang asked, turning her head back to her girlfriend, who still had butterflies- perhaps pigeons- flapping about in her stomach. Weiss reached into the pockets of her white colored cardigan and pulled out her phone, starting to walk again as she conversed with Yang. Yang stared at her girlfriend’s shoes for an instant, wondering how she was able to walk in such tall wedges.

Weiss switched off her phone and cautiously shut her phone off, keeping it safe in her palm. “As of now, it is a quarter past twelve, and Winter gets in at three. So if we call a taxi in about ten minutes, we should get to the airport in plenty of time. Seeing as the traffic is looking slightly worse than average, I’ll call one now, just to be safe.” As Weiss dialed, Yang stood uncomfortably, a question on the edge of her tongue.

As soon as Weiss politely thanked the person on the opposite edge of the line, Yang spoke up. “Weiss?” Yang asked softly, divergent from her usual attitude and mannerisms, all the while fidgeting with her fingers. Weiss looked up from her phone and nodded, while sliding her device back into her pocket. “Will Winter be accepting of you?” Weiss froze, as if she hadn’t thought of it before. She had, she was just afraid of the idea of being shunned by her sister, her role model since she was a child.

“I’d like to believe that my sister doesn’t mind,” Weiss spoke quietly, “I would think she cares about me enough to push aside feelings that I don’t believe she possesses…” she trailed off, the volume of her voice dropping once more, “I don’t know about my father.” She then blinked, as if refreshing her system. “But he isn’t the one we’re going to see. Winter is. And I trust her very much.” Weiss did not continue the discussion any longer.

The two were silent in their ride to the airport. Halfway through the ride, Weiss reached for Yang’s hand, who took it without hesitation. Despite the couple’s fears, they cared deeply about one another, anyone could see that, despite Weiss’ stubborn nature, and Yang’s carefree one. Moments like these were absolutely something that scared the two, even if it was Weiss’ sister, who she adored and loved. That made it more intimidating, especially on Yang’s end.

The arrival at the airport and walk to the gate was still silent. The couple’s hands were still linked, and they walked in silence. Eventually, when it came time, Weiss inhaled and exhaled, and the two took a seat at the proper gate, waiting for Winter to exit the plane, whenever it landed.

They finally spoke again. “That has to be her,” Weiss pointed out breathlessly, staring down the jetway. Yang didn’t see Winter, but she did see people that were most likely bodyguards of some sort. Weiss beamed as she finally caught a glimpse of her sister, and she stood, her shoulders almost shaking. She then tilted her head, confused to hear her sister arguing, her tone of voice harsh and demanding. Of course, Weiss was no stranger to this voice, but Winter only used it when she was pressuring Weiss, who she cared about, or when she was truly annoyed. So Weiss presumed it was the latter. 

As Weiss narrowed her eyes in anticipation, she heard Yang gasp beside her, and she watched as Yang rose abruptly. She whipped her head back to her sister, and tilted her head to see a man who must’ve exited behind her. The man seemed slightly taller than Winter, and had black hair that was spiky, and some hung in his eyes. His eyes were red, something Weiss hadn’t seen much of. They weren’t foreign, just unusual. This was who Winter was arguing with?

“-Not acceptable to follow anyone, let alone someone of my caliber!” Weiss stood as she heard her sister’s angry tirade come to a close. She slammed her carry on into the arms of one of her bodyguards, and Weiss took an unsure step backwards. Winter was normally very well put together and poised, but this was different, even from how Winter treated Weiss. She was never this agitated. The man behind Winter stopped, crossing his arms. 

“Are you done?” He sneered, and Weiss swore she heard Winter growl. “Not everything is about you, Ice Queen. I have family that I dropped in to see.” He rolled his eyes, moving away from Winter with his hands in his pockets. Weiss turned to Yang to seek sympathy for her sister, but Yang had seemingly zoomed away, no longer beside her.

“Uncle Qrow!” Yang was running towards, approaching the man who had been conversing- arguing- with Winter. Weiss groaned, and sunk into her chair. Of course. Yang had definitely mentioned her Uncle. And suddenly her recklessness made so much more sense. Weiss stood again, composing herself, and marched toward her sister with her shoulders back and her chin lifted.

“Winter,” she called out, her hands clasped tightly in front of her to cope with the anxious feelings that bubbled inside of her, threatening to spill. Winter sharply turned her head, her eyes sparkling with aggression. When she saw who had called out to her, she softened slightly, matching Weiss’ posture, only with her hands behind her back rather than in front.

“Weiss,” she nodded, making her way over, almost stalking from her remaining anger. “A pleasure to see you again, Sister.” She gave a smile, and Weiss’ anxiety left her as she exhaled. It was then she knew that Winter wouldn’t have any problems with what Weiss had struggled to come to terms with herself for years. She was her sister. She would never- “We should leave now. I don’t want to you be bothered by this nuisance,” she spat, leering over her shoulder. 

“Well,” Weiss hesitated, and Winter stared, leading Weiss to trail off in uncertainty. She turned to Yang, who was having an animated conversation with her Uncle. “Yang?” she asked, and although she had called for Yang, Qrow’s eyes were the first to meet hers, and his glare was admittedly intimidating. “Would you mind if we left now?” 

“Weiss,” Winter turned to her little sister, her eyes wide, “Please don’t tell me that you are acquainted with any part of that family, and that I have just misheard you. Please.” Something about that sentiment was genuine, and Weiss felt her spirits sinking. Winter wouldn’t mind that she had a sister who identified as a Lesbian. But apparently, she would mind that her little sister was dating the niece of someone that she didn’t get along with.

“Um… you see… “ Weiss stammered nervously. All she had wanted since she was much younger was to impress her sister. But she had someone that she loved in her life now, and she wasn’t about to give Yang up. Winter would have to cope, and Weiss was sure that she was mature enough to do so. So Weiss lifted her chin, held her shoulders back, and put her right foot forward. “Yang is my girlfriend.”

There was a good amount of silence that followed, but Yang left Qrow to stand beside Weiss, taking her hand for support. Qrow broke the silence, chuckling distastefully. “Fuck. Somebody show me to the nearest bar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, look who's back. I decided I wanted Weiss and Yang to already be in a relationship prior to the beginning of the story, as I wanted RWBY to have some kind of base for a relationship. As much as I still like Bumblebee, Volume 5 made me fall in love with Freezerburn, so I hope you guys can forgive me for that. There's my explanation. Next chapter should be up within 1-2 weeks.


	4. I'm a Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald and Mercury head out to have coffee with Yang, along with a guest, who is still trying to come to terms with her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, sorry for the late update. There will probably be another this week, seeing as I'm on break. Anyways, enjoy the ride. 
> 
> Chapter Title: Caffeine

“Good morning Sunshine,” Mercury rolled his eyes at a drained Emerald appearing in the doorway to the kitchen. Emerald rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out in a childish manner before turning her head away, her feet basically in slow motion while she moved to the coffee machine. “Someone’s in a good mood,” He mumbled, holding up his hands in surrender when Emerald shot him a death glare. “Don’t touch the coffee machine. I’m going to coffee with Yang and you’re coming- sorry, I’m dragging you with me.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious right now or not,” Emerald huffed. Mercury gave her a perfectly stoical look, and Emerald rolled her eyes once more in response. She was lacking in creativity in terms of annoyed responses, she was aware of that. “I’d hate to interrupt what very much sounds like a date though, so how about I don’t?”

Mercury lazily rested his legs on the table, not bothering to turn his head to address Emerald. “She’s dating the younger Schnee girl,” he informed, waving his hand dismissively, “And she’s very much gay. So nah.” He stood, turning on the heel of his boot. “So be ready in seventeen minutes and we’re going.”

“That’s an oddly specific number,” Emerald muttered to herself, trudging back to her room to change. In all honesty, she had no problems going out, she just felt like everywhere she turned that she’d see Salem. Not that Salem had done outright wrong, she just gave Emerald the wrong vibe. The way she’d interacted with Ozpin, the way she’d held herself, the way she just stared, making Emerald’s eyes water. It made Emerald feel self conscious about her own red colored eyes, did other people feel that way when she looked at them?

In precisely seventeen minutes, Emerald was dressed in an infinitely casual yet killer style, fashionable enough that she’d get compliments from Coco Adel. Mercury scoffed, his keys jingling as he locked the door behind him. “I think you’re the only one who can dress like a beanbag and somehow look good doing it.” Emerald gave him a humorless look. “Humor, Em, that’s all. I just complimented you. Geez, you're no fun today.” 

“Yang has too much of an influence on you,” Emerald shrugged, as the mild air hit her face, “She coined the name Em, didn’t she? Hearing you say that rather than Emmy is somewhat disturbing.” She crossed her arms stubbornly, trying to convey that she still wasn’t happy about going out when she could be reading _The Man With Two Souls_.

“Aw, are you saying you want me to call you Emmy?” Mercury asked patronizingly, giving Emerald gray eyes full of mockery. Emerald leered at him, before turning back to the sidewalk before her. “To your left,” Mercury pointed, “CFVY. Best caffeine anywhere. Mistral ain’t got nothing on Vale.”

“Doesn’t Coco Adel’s family own this place?” Emerald asked with genuine curiosity to a slight degree. From what she knew of Coco, since they'd last met, she was a fashion major in her second year at Beacon University, but with how rich her family was, Emerald wouldn’t be surprised if they owned a coffee shop in addition to whatever else they owned.

“Yup,” Mercury confirmed, his hands in his pockets, “Fox said it was a birthday gift from her parents. And she named it after her friend group. How convenient. Wish my family bought me a fuckin’ coffee shop.” Emerald’s stiff mien let down for a minute, and she gave him a sad, sympathetic smile as she put a hand on his shoulder gently. He stared into the abyss, then shrugged. “Velvet drops in and works from time to time, that’s what I heard. Maybe she’ll be here.”

A bell rang as the duo made their way inside the shop. Emerald appreciated it. The store was quaint and pleasing to the eye. The furniture was sharp and sleek, and the walls were a stunning city display, decorated with pictures surrounded by various colored frames. While a few of the customers seemed like adults who probably had important jobs, the majority were college students, probably friends or mutual friends of Coco’s. 

“They’re over there,” Mercury noted, waving her along. As they slipped through the chairs and tables, Emerald stopped in her tracks, tilting her head and Mercury’s choice words. “Emerald,” He turned, giving her a look that seemed stern, almost.

“They?” Emerald asked, “Who else is there? I don’t want to meet anyone!” She dashed to catch up with Mercury, who had continued to walk regardless. “Merc- ugh, why even bother?” She wasn’t antisocial, no, Emerald Sustrai was rather outgoing, but when all she’d wanted to do that morning was sit and read, maybe with some coffee of her own, this was too much. Mercury seemed determined, however, so there was really no point in attempting to stop him.

Mercury had his arm slung over the chair that he was now seated in, giving Emerald a victorious smirk. She placed a hand on her hip in reply, continuing to the table. As she approached, she saw the familiar head of blonde hair and the same pair of lilac eyes that had started the Em nickname trend. She liked Yang, she did, but she could be a little too energetic, too positive, too happy. Emerald recalled she had thought that same thing just the other day. She’d really ought to stop. As she took a seat, her eyes widened. The other girl. The girl from the cafe yesterday. 

She had black hair that fell to the middle of her back in waves, long, sure, but not as voluminous as Yang’s. The bow that sat on top of her head, while obnoxious, fit her strangely well. Her eyes were focused on a book that lay on the table, and she was rapidly typing away on a laptop, her fingers flying across the keyboard at speeds Emerald had seen only Neo accomplish, and herself, of course. The girl, Blake, didn’t seem to be paying much mind, but when she heard Emerald sit, her eyes flickered up for an instant, and her hands stopped, before she continued, barely bothered. It was as if a fly on the wall had caught her eye.

“Hey Em!” Yang greeted, almost cheered. She leaned back against her chair, her grin friendly and welcoming. Emerald half-heartedly returned the smile, her eyes turning down to the menu that had been placed in front of her. “Oh, this is my friend Blake, by the way!” She turned her head. “Earth to Blake?” She put a hand on Blake’s computer, slowly lowering the screen. “Close the laptop. Hands off the keyboard.”

Blake turned her amber eyes upwards. They looked bored, but Emerald noticed a slight trace of worry. She shook it off. It was really none of her business. “Hi,” She said, thoroughly uninterested. Emerald knew she recognized her, however. “Blake Belladonna.” After a moment of awkward silence, she turned a glare back to Yang, who was flipping through Blake’s book. “Can I have my book back now?”

“Nah,” Yang shrugged, “I’m with Merc. Books with no pictures are boring.” She shoved the book towards Mercury, but Emerald, with an outstretched hand, took it first, curious. She ran her thumb down the spine, not catching the odd look that Blake was directing at her.

“ _Third Crusade_?” Emerald asked warily, her eyes meeting Blake’s. “Not the happiest of books. Rather violent, actually. Do you like it?” She asked, gently pushing the book back in Blake’s direction. Emerald was perceptive, she was smart. Definitely smart enough to catch the amused expressions that both Mercury and Yang had donned.

Blake gazed at her, unenthused, but inhaled, exhaled, and opened her mouth to respond. “It’s for an essay, but I was planning on reading in anyways,” she gave a brief pause, “I kind of like it.” She flipped her laptop’s screen upwards, but Yang pulled it away, and Blake groaned, sinking into her chair in defeat.

“An essay,” Emerald echoed. It was summer. “So then you’re a literature major? Is it for the fall?” Blake nodded in response. As Yang and Mercury began to converse, Emerald’s head turned as she caught the sound of what she presumed to be Blake’s phone vibrating. It was strange. When Blake heard the sound, she seemed to freeze. She checked her phone, pulling it from her pocket, her eyes seemingly shaking. She tapped Yang gently on the shoulder, gave her a signal of some sort, and then got up to leave, rushing to the restroom. Before her face disappeared around the sparkling clean counter, her eyes met Emerald’s for a split second, and then she dashed away. It was a fear, almost, a fear of being discovered. Piecing it together, Emerald had no idea of the context. But that was what she had gathered of Blake Belladonna so far. And she wasn’t so bad.

 

* * *

 

Once Blake was alone, facing the restrooms mirror, she took a shark breath, her fingers trembling as she answered the call that had caused her phone to continually buzz. “Hey Ilia,” she responded quietly, her eyes on the floor as she spoke. There was a brief moment of silence, before Ilia finally responded.

“Blake,” Ilia responded softly, “Hi.” Any silence that surfaced, no matter how brief, ate away at Blake, thinning the air around her. Her breaths were quick and shallow, and she was aware of the fact that this was a perfectly normal conversation for Ilia. “Look, I’m really sorry about the past few weeks, it’s just been more than a little crazy, I didn’t mean to be so unresponsive.” Blake didn’t respond until Ilia spoke again. “I’m sorry.”

“Okay,” Blake nodded, after mustering up the courage to say everything, Blake let it all off of her chest. “Ilia, I know you’re friends with him, but you don’t have to let that stop you from talking to me. I really value our friendship, and it’s unfair to both of us that he should stop anything.”

“I-I- that’s not fair,” Ilia responded, sounded more and more concerned as she progressed. “Oh god, I’m sorry, Blake, I’m sorry, I didn’t think about it, I didn’t think it through, this was a mistake.” Blake blinked in confusion, attempting to keep up with Ilia’s fast paced words, their speed increasing rapidly. Ilia was typically stubborn and Blake didn’t hear her apologize like that.

“Ilia, what’re you talking about?” Blake asked, puzzled. Her questions were answered in an instant when Ilia seemingly handed the phone over. There were a few exchanged words that Blake couldn’t understand, but once a new voice spoke, Blake practically clawed at the wall to keep her knees from giving out.

“Hello, My Darling,” Adam’s voice sounded like a bell in Blake’s ears, only, the echo wouldn’t stop. Her heart was pounding, and she began to hyperventilate slightly. The endless ringing resulted in a headache, one that Blake couldn’t push away. That wasn't him. It couldn’t be him. Blake had put up so many walls to prevent herself from being exposed to him, and now they had all come crashing down with one deft blow. Shaking, Blake’s hand lowered, along with her phone. “I wouldn't,” Adam advised. He knew what she was doing, of course, he knew her all too well. The amount of control he still had over her mind was terrifying.

“Leave me alone,” Blake whispered, “Leave me alone.” She knew she was repeating herself, but when she fell into these spirals, these patterns, she had no way of stopping herself. She could feel herself on the verge of a panic attack, dangling off the edge of a cliff. Her chest and heart felt warm, and her heart rate was through the stratosphere. Her breathing was barely existent at this point, and her hands were clammy and cold. Her feet were glued to the floor, her hands were frozen, yet they were shaking at the same time. As she couldn’t move, she barely felt herself sliding to the ground, her head against the wall.

“Oh, I will,” Adam said, and Blake could tell he was smiling. How could he smile? “I know you, My Love. You hate being alone. So all I have to do is wait.” He hung up after that, but it didn’t stop Blake from panicking. Her phone slid out of her hand, and the ringing in her ears turned into a full blown white noise. She clutched her chest, feeling as if she was drowning. She couldn’t hear, and with the tears that she hadn’t realized were falling, she could barely see now.

Knowing she’d fall if she stood, Blake pulled her knees to her chest, knowing she’d have to wait it out. She couldn’t get Yang, the only person who’d even know what to do in this type of situation. She shut her eyes, taking exaggerated breaths to slow her heart. As she was caught up in these actions, she didn’t notice the rush of steps in her direction. “Blake?” There was a hand on her shoulder, and as the person assisted her to her feet, she assumed it must be Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. Let You Go Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury has a chat with Emerald, who then leaves to hang out with Neo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a rush to write these chapters. Since I'm a bit ahead schedule, the next chapter will probably be up early as well, sometime next week, most likely, although my break is almost over. I've been writing a lot this week, and the next chapter will be well developed by the end of the weekend.
> 
> Chapter Title: Like Morning Follows Night

Emerald knew next to nothing about Blake. She had only gone into the restroom to wash her hands, determined to find an excuse to escape Yang and Mercury’s conversations that bored her to death. Sure, she was very appreciative of her friends. That didn’t deny her the right to find them uninteresting at times. She hadn’t thought about the fact that Blake hadn't come out yet. She found no reason to overthink it at all.

But she didn’t know Blake. So walking in on what very much appeared to be a panic attack felt like an intrusion of major proportion. Emerald knew the feeling, and Mercury was the only person who understood and had learned to assist her in those situations. She couldn’t just leave her here, though. The logical thing to do would be to go and get Yang. Surely she’d have prior experience with Blake. However, from her own experience, Emerald knew that longer panic attacks felt like drowning, like a near death experience, and she didn’t want anyone to have to endure that. If she could help Blake come to her senses, then she could get Yang.

Emerald gently approached her, softly placing a hand on her shoulder. “Blake?” She said her name quietly, getting no response from her. Blake was tense, shivering, and definitely unresponsive. It was fine. Emerald knew how to deal with this. She carefully pulled Blake to her feet, using her arm as a brace once Blake was somewhat stable. After a quick glance, it was evident that Blake’s eyes still appeared hollow, meaning she was most likely still unfeeling. Emerald carefully leaned Blake back against the wall, hoping that her vision would clear soon.

After a few moments of prolonged silence, Blake called out in a rasping tone. “Yang?” Something in Emerald’s chest ached. She was completely adjusted to dealing with anxiety, whether it be her own, or Mercury’s, but she had always been informed, or felt as such, anyways. She had no idea what had happened in Blake’s past, and in all honesty, she had no desire to know. It was none of her business, and additionally, something that triggered an anxiety attack this awful would not be a light topic. Emerald had always adapted to help her friends, dealing with Mercury’s panic, learning to interpret sign language for Neo, molding her schedule around Cinder’s. She despised feeling useless, even knowing almost nothing about Blake.

“We’ll get Yang, it’s okay,” Emerald responded, hoping that Blake could hear her. She cautiously pressed at Blake’s wrist, sighing in relief. Her pulse wasn’t average, but it wasn’t as fast as it could’ve been. As Blake’s breathing became apparent and then consistent, Emerald smiled to herself, a small, shy grin. It was no great victory, considering the serious situation, but if Emerald could help someone, then there was always meaning. As Blake took a deep breath in, Emerald turned her head. “Blake?” she called her name once more.

Blake blinked, her eyes focusing. She took another sharp intake of air, this one sounding akin to a gasp. Her breathing was then heavy and audible, as if she’d just surfaced from a dive into the ocean. She stumbled forwards, catching herself with one hand on the bathroom sink. She quickly turned to the mirror, staring at herself. She then turned back to Emerald quickly, her breathing normalizing and slowing. She stared Emerald in the eyes, and Emerald couldn’t quite pick out any emotion, perceptive as she was. “Emerald, right?” She asked, her need for air still evident in her tone of voice. Her shoulders rose and fell as she calmed herself, her own defenses seemingly kicking in.

“Yeah,” Emerald nodded, slowly withdrawing her supporting arm. Blake steadied herself with a hand on the wall. “You okay? If you’re feeling strong enough, then we should probably go back out to Yang and Merc.” After a couple more large breaths, Blake nodded, staring at her feet as she placed one in front of the other, taking strides to make her way out. Emerald waited until she was outside the door to follow, behind her, should she feel faint again. Seeing her walk made Emerald’s heart just the slightest bit warmer. She observed as Blake took her seat at the table, whispering something to Yang, who had appeared immediately concerned. Emerald sat while this happened, listening in on Yang’s words following their arrival.

“Thanks for the caffeine, Merc, we’ll be off now,” She gave a mock salute, and a cheerful grin, but once Yang had stood to leave, she gave a small nod to Emerald. A sign of thanks. Emerald returned the gesture before turning the other direction, eventually making eye contact with Mercury, who had a strange look in his eyes, although his facial features didn’t tell the same story. His mouth twitched, but everything else appeared nonchalant, although his eyes were questioning and humored at the same time.

“I’m not sure what the purpose of that was,” Emerald started, standing as she spoke, then crossing her arms to form one of her signature poses, “But if the two of you are doing what I suspect, then you need to knock it off. Now.” She shot Mercury a glare as he slipped his credit card into the pocket adjacent to the receipt. He chuckled to himself, and one of her hands moved to her hip out of habit. “Seriously, Merc, it’s not funny.” He shot her a grin, and she snorted. “Jerk.”

“You love it,” He teased, waving a hand. Once the smiling waitress came to take the card, he turned over his chair to fully face Emerald. “So,” he addressed, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips, “What did you think of her?” He crossed his arms, mocking Emerald’s stances. Her lip curled, but she settled for an unimpressed frown instead. “Come on.”

“You are trying to set us up,” Emerald hissed, lightly smacking him over the back of the head. “Fuck off Mercury.” She turned on her heel, marching out of the cafe, not caring if he was following her or not. Maybe it had to do with what she’d just witnessed, but Emerald didn’t feel like taking any of it. Blake was clearly not in a good place to have a relationship of any sort, and neither was she. There was yet another reason Emerald had mixed feelings about Yang. She was clearly content enough with her life to have a significant other. That’s not a simple decision to go about, people don’t just wake up and think to themselves that they want to commit to a serious partnership.

Upon reaching their apartment, Emerald forcefully slammed the keys into the lock, twisting the knob with unnecessary force. She slammed the door behind her, which she was sure would receive some complaints from the Malachites next door, but she didn’t care. She pulled a granola bar from the jar that sat on the kitchen counter, then retreated into her room to finally get started on _The Man With Two Souls_. Just as her eyes hit the paper, her phone vibrated. Emerald sunk down on her beanbag, groaning. It was probably Mercury.

 

**Unknown Number <11:29 PM>**

 

hey em this is yang

 

if you were wondering

 

I just wanted to say thanks

 

for helping blake because she needed that

 

**Emerald <11:34 PM>**

 

Where did you get my number?

 

**Yang <11:35 PM>**

 

Mercury

 

**Emerald <11:37 PM>**

 

Of course

 

Is Blake okay

 

**Yang <11:40 PM>**

 

I think so

 

my future in law was coming to my house

 

not quite sure

 

I called Ruby though so she should be okay

 

**Emerald <11:45 PM>**

 

Ok

 

Emerald leaned back, just in time to hear the door open and close. Mercury was home. She sighed, stood, then set her phone on her bedside table, and finally began the novel. She was through about four pages in when Mercury opened her door without knocking or asking. “Oh my god!” Emerald tossed her book to the floor in an unprecedented bout of rage. She stood, her fists clenched. “Can I just read for five fucking seconds? Get out!” After a few minutes of Mercury staring at her expectantly, and heavy breathing, Emerald sat on her bed defeatedly.

“Okay Em,” Mercury moved beside her, “I don’t know what Blake did, but you need to get a grip.” His voice was surprisingly calm and serious, something that Emerald didn’t hear from him all too much. “Besides, I help pay the rent, so I have my rights.” Emerald stuck out her tongue as his humor and sarcasm returned. She reluctantly laughed, but his voice went earnest again. “In all honestly, I’ve been through just as much shit as you. So I’m able to process it. Don’t think you have to wallow in your grief and misery alone.” He got up to leave, pointing to his mechanical legs as a reminder. She nodded. “I called Neo. She said you can go and hang out in her studio if you need a place to read.”

“With Roman there?” Emerald whined, “How about a solid pass?” Mercury shot her another glare over his shoulder. “Fine, fine, I’d rather deal with a creep than be witness to the Malachites yelling at you for playing your guitar too loudly,” she held a finger out quickly, “And don’t you dare bring up my keyboard, that only happened once. Unlike someone, I actually turn the volume down!”

“And there’s the Emerald we all know and love,” He smirked, “Scratch that last part.” He turned back over his shoulder and exited the room, and Emerald was left with a pout on her face, which somehow morphed into a smile. She swiped her book from the floor and followed the same path, only to turn left earlier to exit the building.

“Idiot,” she muttered to herself, although she was completely aware that she needed him to get by, and vice versa. Emerald was cognizant of the fact that she could come off as cold or unwelcoming, but she deeply appreciated the people that had stuck by and supported her, namely Mercury, Cinder, Neo, and Vernal. Emerald didn’t need anyone else.

Yes, that was how she felt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully, Neo was the one to welcome Emerald inside when she made it to the studio. _Hey!_ She signed cheerfully, gesturing her inside. _Roman’s here and Vernal’s dropping by in a few minutes._ Neo’s multicolored hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, and white paint was smudged along her forehead. She gave Emerald a wink, then retreated back into the small yet impeccably clean space.

A beige tarp was laid across the portion of the floor where Neo’s clear easel and sketching table lay. Unopened buckets of paint were here and there, and brushes lay on top of them. Everything outside of this square was spotless. Neo’s desk was adjacent to but not touching said area, and her computer and other materials, including a sleek sewing machine, lay on top of it. While the floor was constructed of dark, wooden floorboards, and the walls were white, colorful photos, murals, and accessories were strewn around the room and all over the walls in a somehow orderly fashion, a good number of them being pink and brown. Neo’s classic umbrella was propped up in the corner of the room, and she returned to her easel once Emerald had settled in.

Emerald noticed an elaborate costume of sorts hanging on the wall, and turned to Neo in curiosity, although she had already picked up her paintbrush. Emerald leaned against the wall, running her fingers over it to ensure that the elaborate mural was dry. “What’s this for?” She asked, pointing to the costume with her first finger. Neo turned her head, a pencil tucked behind her ear.

 _For a convention._ Neo turned her head back, holding her thumb up to the half painted canvas, and making a few marks with the pencil. Emerald nodded. In addition to being a visual artist and photographer, Neo went to conventions and cosplayed. She made all of her own costumes, and she was gaining quite a reputation for herself both at these conventions and over social media. _Emerald?_ Emerald focused as her name was signed. _Would it look better as a raven or a robin?_ Neo pointed to the outline for a bird on her canvas, sketched indecisively in pencil.

“A raven would be more fantastical, seeing as ravens don’t typically land on people,” Emerald commented, thinking of Vernal’s friend, Raven Branwen, as she spoke, “A bluebird is more representative of purity.” She smiled at Neo. “I’d go with the raven.” Neo smirked and nodded, reaching for a new, clean bucket of navy paint. Emerald frowned, thinking of Yang. It was a bit odd that Emerald saw more of Yang’s mother than Yang did herself. It was something she would never bring up in front of Yang, of course. It was while she pondered these thoughts that she remembered that Yang wasn’t constantly happy and positive. As soon as she overcame her guilt, like at the present time, those reminders would slip away, consistently.

While staring at the detailed color layering on the hand that Neo painted, Emerald’s thoughts were interrupted by Roman Torchwick entering and making his presence known. As soon as she caught a glimpse of that stupid cane he used for absolutely no reason, she flipped open her book, not wanting to get caught in conversation. “Neo, I’m off to meet with Ciel, or whatever, seems like she found some contact information for the engineer she was talking about.” Roman was a somewhat well known manager, but he seemed to care so little about his job that it made Emerald uncomfortable. “And it’s one of the kids,” Roman turned back to Emerald, who lowered her book in slow aggravation. “Only she’s missing her twin.” Emerald grit her teeth in annoyance as he leaned on the cane. She had no idea why it bothered her so much, but she couldn’t stand it. That and his patronizing drawl.

“At least I won’t be the one dying from lung cancer,” Emerald shrugged, leaning back against the wall. She smiled as Roman’s eyes narrowed in spite. He scoffed, turning to leave. Just before he did, she swiped his lighter from his pocket, giving Neo a look as the mute visibly attempted to stifle whatever comedic sentiment she had to share. As Roman fumbled in his pocket for a cigar, she held the lighter in one hand, while opening and beginning to read once more with the other. When Roman found that his lighter was missing, he turned back to Emerald with a sneer playing on his face. “Hey, I’m potentially saving your life in the future, you should be thanking me.”

Roman swiftly plucked the lighter out of her hands, setting a bright glow to the tip of his cigar. Once he had inhaled his first breath, he blew the smoke in Emerald’s direction. The only things the two had in common was their pettiness, and the fact that they were both extremely competitive, predominantly with each other. As Roman turned once more to make his way to the door, he leered unpleasantly, but Emerald stood firm. “Fuck you,” he spat, his bangs flouncing along with his head as it jerked the other way.

“I’m sure you’d love to,” Emerald mocked, refusing to make eye contact. She turned the page, grinning to herself as Roman audibly choked, then slammed the door behind him after stomping outside in a particularly petulant manner. Feeling victorious, Emerald slid down against the wall. Now this, this was something she would be telling Mercury about. Maybe Vernal too, as she was bound to show up any minute now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments because I’m desperate for validation <3


	6. Just Watch Me Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Weiss discuss where they stand with Winter, not without an interruption, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that I have been looking forward to, and I believe it was executed somewhat decently. I wish I had the chance to update sooner, but hopefully, the next update will come quicker.
> 
> Chapter Title: I Burn

“Can you just leave?” Yang complained, for the fifth time in ten minutes, “I would like to have a fair chance at Winter liking me.” She glanced at Qrow from the corner of her eye, eventually turning her head sharply to give him a prolonged glare. He scoffed, rolling his eyes. He stood reluctantly, making his way over to the door before addressing Yang’s request.

“Sure, Firecracker,” He held out a hand, disgruntled by the notion that Yang wanted him out to meet with a Schnee. Qrow turned his head back in her direction to conclude his statement. “I’ll be back in an hour,” he decided. When Yang opened her mouth to deny, he cut her off. “An hour.” He made sure to slam the door behind him, to which Yang huffed. For a split second, she recognized why Ruby always compared her to Qrow, but she shoved the thought aside. They weren’t all too similar.

Collapsing onto the couch, Yang pulled her vibrating phone from her pocket. Coco Adel. It was a request to visit her cafe next weekend with Weiss. While raising an eyebrow, she responded with a solid yes. She was sure that Weiss would be up for it, and Yang liked Coco. She exhaled, the text serving as a reminded that she and all of her friends had to head back to their day jobs tomorrow. Most of them were waiters or worked at a fast food place of some sort, and Yang was no exception. Weiss, however, worked in an office job. She was too clean to work in a grimy restaurant. Yang’s eyes darted back down to her phone at another vibration.

  
  


**Ruby <12:00 PM>**

 

hey blake’s doing good if you were wondering

 

**Yang <12:01 PM>**

 

did she calm down?

 

**Ruby <12:05 PM>**

 

Yeah

 

she fell asleep and I’m still here with her

 

a lot of the stuff she was saying was nonsensical

 

but she got better

 

**Yang <12:07 PM>**

 

ok good

 

also I’m so proud of my baby sister for using the word nonsensical

 

**Ruby <12:09 PM>**

 

shut up

  
  


Yang smiled to herself, just in time to hear the doorknob turn. Yang stood to welcome Weiss, who was followed by a stern Winter. Winter’s hands were behind her back, her shoulders were back, and she had an analytical glint in her eye, a look that made Winter appear as if she would like to run through Yang’s apartment and clean the entire thing. It certainly wasn’t messy, but it could be much cleaner. Yang could certainly admit that to herself.

“Hello Yang,” Weiss smiled. Yang swiftly gave Weiss a kiss, to which Weiss smiled in return. She couldn’t help but notice Winter twitch from the corner of her eye. “I’ll go make some coffee,” she nodded, striding confidently towards the kitchen. Her eyes flickered between her uninterested sister and Yang, and she waved her hand. “You can help Yang,” she said with specific enunciation. Leaving the two in a room together when they barely knew each other would be nothing but awkward for all parties involved.

Yang heaved a sigh of relief, before dashing into the kitchen to assist Weiss. While carefully plugging the coffee machine into an outlet, she spoke. “How does Winter take her coffee?” Weiss made an indifferent noise which Yang was able to interpret regardless. “Black. Right.” As the machine started to buzz, and the aroma of warm caffeine filled the air, it felt as if both Yang and Weiss released a breath that they’d been holding.

“I’ve known her my entire life,” Weiss shrugged, “She’s always been supportive, even if it appears otherwise.” She trailed off, shaking her head. “Where’s the cream?” She asked softly, nodding her thanks when Yang passed the cream, her left hand shaking strangely. Weiss had never noticed that before. Winter Schnee was Weiss’ older sister, whom she adored. She had never hidden anything from her, and she wasn’t about to start now. “Okay.” With two steaming mugs of coffee securely in between her hands, Weiss made her way back into the living room along with Yang.

“Yang Xiao Long,” Winter addressed, nodding while taking her coffee from Weiss, who quickly stepped back. “It’s nice to sit down and hold a formal conversation…” her eyes drifted behind Yang’s head, “Without your drunk of an uncle, anyways.” Yang felt Weiss hand on her trembling wrist when she clenched her left fist. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and the shaking ceased. Weiss loved Winter. There was no reason for Yang to dislike her.

Winter’s eyes flashed from Weiss and Yang to the couch, so within an instant, the duo took a seat across from winter, who had delicately sat her mug on the coffee table before her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Yang responded, her usual carefree air having escaped her completely. Winter turned her head at a sharp angle, and Weiss gripped Yang’s hand. Yang looked at their intertwined hands for a moment in surprise. She was normally the one to initiate contact.

“Thank you for taking an interest in my sister,” she replied solemnly, despite the sentiment sounding absolutely absurd to Yang. “I admit she needs someone to keep her,” she hesitated, “Bold attributes in check.” Winter took her mug once again by the handle, not breaking eye contact with Yang while taking a silent sip. Weiss stared at her lap in shame. Especially from what Yang had heard, Weiss had always wanted to impress Winter. Hearing her make comments like that couldn’t be encouraging.

Yang felt her temperature raise as a strange urge to respond bubbled within her. She clenched her fists again, one flesh, and one metal. “I think she’s perfect the way she is,” Yang disagreed, “And that’s why I ‘took interest’ in her. Because I didn’t think anything needed to be changed.” Winter’s light colored eyes widened in shock, and she set her mug down once more with a faint click. Yang could practically feel Weiss’ pulse radiating from her hand, and the rate at which it beat was in the stratosphere. When Winter cracked a small, yet genuine smile, Yang did a double take.

“I appreciate honesty, even if it can be blunt,” Winter nodded her approval, and as she did, Weiss’ grip on Yang’s hand loosened. Yang looked at Weiss for a split moment, and her pale face had flushed a darker shade of pink. “Continue to make her see joy in the world, and I’ll have no quarrels.” It was almost poetic, and Yang could feel wings beat against her stomach. Then, it was ironic, for all of the pride and purity of the moment went down the drain as soon as Qrow came parading back into the apartment. Yang felt her heart drop to her feet. That had most certainly not been an hour, and Yang was almost positive that Qrow had done this on purpose. She would have to remember to text Ruby to come and parry Qrow next time the Schnees payed a visit, if Yang wanted the slightest hope of engaging in a normal conversation. Qrow still seemed drunk, despite not being gone for as long as he’d said he’d be.

Weiss pressed a hand to her forehead as Qrow staggered into the room. Winter rolled her eyes, pushing her mug of coffee away from her, and towards Weiss, and the man in question braced himself using the arm of the couch that Winter sat on. “The temperature has dropped, the Ice Queen is gracing us with her presence,” Qrow grunted, wiping beads of sweat from his brow with his palm. Winter lifted her chin higher than usual to counter Qrow’s jabs and taunts.

“How did you phrase it?” Winter questioned, “You have a family? Is that what you’d said? Well, if you haven’t noticed, Qrow, I have one as well, and at least I’m not wasting my time by guzzling intoxicants as if I were a swine!” With this final statement, she stood abruptly, her fist clenched as if to prove a point. An expression of rage overtook her usually calm facial features, and she slowly lowered herself onto the sofa once her passionate declaration had come to a close.

Qrow raised an eyebrow, sliding the flask he always carried with him from a pocket of some sort. He took an obnoxious slurp, a complete counter to Winter’s delicate sips of coffee. Yang could feel Weiss frozen beside her, and with a glance, she saw Weiss’ eyes were quickly moving from Winter to Qrow. “All of you Atlesians think you’re so special,” Qrow slurred, waving his hand in a drunk manner. “You’re just a bunch of sellouts,” he spat purposefully, and Winter’s eyes narrowed in evident anger.

“Well, I am a specialist,” Winter replied with cold dignity, conducting herself in a composed manner, standing yet again. She stomped her foot, although the petulant motion was small enough that Weiss and Yang were the only ones to notice. By this time, Winter’s face had taken on a splotchy, bright pink-red color, her eyes flashing with rage. Winter was typically pulled together, but it appeared that Qrow was the only person who could really get under her skin. The patches of heated skin didn’t suit her complexion, and as Winter took breaths to calm herself, her face returned to its default color.

“You,” Qrow paused for emphasis, “Are a stuck up, spoiled, entitled little girl,” As Winter gasped in fury, Qrow leaned in, a devious glint in his eyes, paired with a smirk. He appeared intent on aggravating her as much as possible. “Being a Schnee does come with a few perks, huh Ice Queen?” Although Yang loved her Uncle very much, at this point, she chose to comfortingly wrap an arm around Weiss, who was extremely tense, and whose breathing had gone sparse.

“Weiss,” Winter’s uptight tone had returned, and she corrected her posture to reflect her earlier stance. Cold, distant, unfeeling. Yang felt as if she hadn’t gotten through to Winter at all, that the heartwarming introductory meeting they’d held simply didn’t happen. “We’re leaving,” she hissed through gritted teeth, turning away, “You can reconvene with your… significant other at a later time period.” She made her way out with efficiency, the heels of her boots clicking on the somewhat polished floor.

Weiss didn’t stand immediately, but when she did, she held Yang’s hand firmly enough that Yang stood with her. She turned her focus to Qrow, her sharp glare aimed in his direction. “I’m not quite sure how I feel about you,” she addressed coldly, “But I do think that you are extremely uncouth and that it would benefit multiple people if you treated my sister with the slightest ounce of respect.” Qrow snorted, rolling his eyes in accompaniment. “A-and,” Weiss’ cheeks went dark again, “I hope you don’t try to shatter what me and Yang have forged, because I am happy with it,” Yang smiled as Weiss did the same in her direction, “And I’d like to believe she is too.”

Of course, Weiss did follow Winter soon after. Regardless, she prayed that she had gotten through to Qrow in the slightest, and that Yang would forgive her for the fiasco. Winter had been the one to demand the meeting. The only thing that Weiss gathered from the conversation for certain was something she had already accepted into her life.

She loved Yang Xiao Long. And she wouldn’t give up on her easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good talk. Qrow just has a way of ruining things. The next update should be within the next two weeks at max. I am very busy this upcoming week, but hopefully I can still post. Please leave comments, they inspire me and my future chapters! <3


	7. Born in a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The root of Blake's trauma is explored, and she finds an unusual solution to the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I had a busy week, so this chapter will be shorter than usual, but it has some important stuff, nonetheless. Enjoy... if you can.
> 
> Chapter Title: I'm The One

_ If she remembered correctly, events like these had occured over ten times. The conversation would be rocky from the start, sure, but once she dare to bring up Yang’s name, or Ruby’s, or Weiss’, there was no going back. Adam would snap. He’d flip the table, he’d publicly humiliate her. As she left the store, cold and wet from both spilled water, and soon to be drizzling rain, Blake received advice from other patrons. Advice to get out of the relationship. It wasn’t that simple. Despite Adam’s threats, his shouts, telling her that she was a worthless bitch, that she could walk home herself, it still wasn’t that simple. _

_ With shaking hands, Blake slowly let herself into the apartment she shared with Adam. True, she had her own, but ever since she and Adam had gotten serious, she had frequented it much less, yet she paid rent even so. Especially in the last few months, this meant she would see much less of Yang and her other close friends. Adam didn’t seem to care. He sat on the sofa facing away from the door when Blake entered, and, shivering, she attempted to shut the door behind herself as quietly as possible. Adam’s head turned sharply as she did this, causing her to jump in her place. He seemed to have a radar specifically programmed to track her, and it was nothing short of frightening. _

_ Adam scoffed, although the sound wasn’t particularly aggressive. “Took you long enough,” he said, turning his head back to the wall. Blake let out the breath that she’d been holding, and softly made her way into the apartment, smoothing her damp, tangled hair over her shoulder. She immediately rushed to her closet, her mind set on finding a sweater that would bring the feeling back into her body. The tips of her fingers were completely numb by now from the cold rain. The only thing managing to keep her the slightest bit insulated was the thin blouse whose sleeves ran down to mid elbow. “Blake,” she froze at the clear sound of Adam’s voice, “Come here.” She slowly turned on her heel, feeling her pulse skyrocketing with every step she took. Blake sat herself on the same sofa as Adam, although she didn’t sit directly next to him. Evidently, Adam didn’t like this, as he moved himself closer to her. _

_ Blake felt herself swallow as Adam took her chin in his hand. The gesture wasn’t comforting, as it was mostly a way to force her to make eye contact, yet it wasn’t violent either, just controlling. “You know that I’m sorry,” Adam stated, not giving Blake time to confirm or deny, “Don’t bring up any of them next time, and it won’t happen, alright?” His tone grew patronizing, and as he pressed a swift kiss to her lips, Blake felt her eyes burn. Emotions rose in her, and she fought back the urge to respond until she could no longer repress her feelings. _

_ “Adam,” She spoke with hesitance as his eyes hardened, “That’s not fair.” She felt her face heat as Adam’s grip tightened, although he released her chin soon after. “You… you can’t tell me not to talk about people I’ve known for so long.” Blake clenched her fists, her nails lightly grazing her skin. She was trembling with rage of her own, caught up in a wave, so much so that she barely noticed herself standing. Her body seemed to be acting of its own accord. She didn’t notice Adam’s eyes narrowing in slow anger. She continued. “You don’t have that kind of control.” _

_ “Blake,” Adam warned, rising to his feet. As he stood, it put his height in perspective to Blake. These thoughts flashed through her mind as he spoke, short and separated. It didn’t make sense to her, and she could barely process Adam’s words and actions until he seized her wrist. “We’re done here.” Blake’s eyes widened in shock, which turned to outright fury. _

_ “No! No, you don’t get to tell me anything! I can talk about my friends as much as I’d like, you have no control over that!” Blake’s rage matched the pain she felt from Adam’s grip on her wrist, and the two cancelled each other out to result in an odd numbness. She could tell the corner of his lip was curling into a snarl, but her mind raced at a million miles an hour, and she couldn’t stop herself. She slowed, meeting his eyes. “You’ve changed, Adam.” _

_ Adam’s hand came down across her face. She gasped in shock, her hand automatically flying to support her cheek. What followed was silence from both parties. All Blake could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears, and her shallow breathing as she tried to calm herself. There was shouting, threats, but rarely was there physical violence. And here they were. Blake loved Adam. She was almost sure that he was turning into a monster of some sort, which hurt more than words or pain could ever convey. _

_ “You will not leave the apartment tomorrow,” Adam instructed in an eerily calm voice. He puffed out his chest, not expressing any emotion or feeling related to what he had just done. When Blake was still, Adam spoke again. “Is that clear?” It shook Blake to the core to hear Adam speak like that. Out of fear for herself, both now, and in the long term, Blake nodded. Adam’s lips transitioned to a smirk, which caused Blake to cower. Before turning on his heel to exit the room, Adam pushed Blake back with enough force to disturb her balance. Shielding her head almost did nothing, for she still felt splitting pain as she fell. The ringing in her ears grew to a climax. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Blake’s eyes flickered open suddenly, and the first thing she felt when her eyes opened was that she couldn’t move. As her brain began to panic, she realized that she wasn’t restrained in any way. She just couldn’t move. While she attempted to sit up, she found it became increasingly difficult to breathe. Her chest seemed to freeze in place, and all she could do was lie there, unable to control her own body.

Her eyes flashed to the door, where she could barely make out what she thought to be the outline of a person. Her head ached as she tried to piece together what she was seeing. None of it made sense. Her limited, remaining breath was taken away when the figure was identifiable. Brown and red streaked hair, a scarily tall figure, both well built and lean. The irreplaceable smirk. Blake wanted to scream, to fight, but the shout never left her throat, and she was frozen.

Adam seemed to flicker like a hologram, but that was the least of Blake’s concerns as her mind raced. Odd shapes and images seemed to frame Blake’s vision. She wanted to move her hand to brush them away, to wake herself up, but she couldn’t. Although the white noise in her ears had reached an all time high, she could just make out the slamming of a door, and the image of Adam was gone.

The ringing noises slowed, and Blake felt herself breathe easier. Her muscles loosened, but she felt obliged to stay still, as if it would happen again. Echoes rang in her head, a garbled, repeated noise, until she turned her head, and was finally able to understand the shout. Although her mind hadn’t seemed to clear completely, the buzzing seemed to become clearer, and she could make out words through the chaos.

“Blake!” It was Ruby. Blake shakily raised herself on her elbows, blinking at her friend, who was rushing to her side. Ruby. It was just Ruby. The weight on Blake’s chest began to fade. “Hey! Are you okay?!” Blake wanted to say no. She looked Ruby in the eye, and nodded her head yes as she breathed. “I- I- I’m sorry…” Ruby’s eyes welled, and Blake quickly reached out and took her hand, suppressing a wince of pain from her previously tense muscles. “Should I call Yang?”

As Blake breathed, her mind settled on a particular memory, one that was oddly fuzzy. It didn’t involve Yang, which was odd. The person who knew how to calm her down was Yang. As her eyes widened in realization, she turned to Ruby with determination. She had absolutely no idea where her newfound conviction came from, but she spoke her mind. 

“Do you know Emerald Sustrai?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> Next update hopefully within the next week. Comments mean love and motivation (and validation). <3


	8. I Will Cling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald is sought out for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for being slightly inconsistent with my updates. I'm still busy, so hopefully the updates will be once a week for certain once I get out of school for the summer. This chapter was an emotional one to write, so enjoy.
> 
> Chapter Title: All Our Days

“I would say that I’ve had an influence on you,” Vernal drawled, smiling, “But I will give you credit for your unmatched comebacks, Sasstrai.” Emerald snickered, at both the compliment and the pun, waving her hand in mock dismissal as she did so. These were the types of conversations she could only have with Vernal, as Mercury was much more self-deprecating in his humor, and he could drive her up the wall.

“I’m making that my new Instagram handle,” Emerald laughed, “Goodbye Sadstrai.” As she spoke, she slipped her phone out of her pocket, keeping true to her word. She turned back to the woman when she was done, her eyes beaming. She had always looked up to the woman, despite her small rivalry with Cinder. Vernal was the reason she’d met Raven, as she worked for Raven in her law firm. Sure, she wasn’t very close to the Branwen woman, but Vernal had connected her with many people, and if Emerald ever did anything stupid, Vernal would always be there to tell her to suck it up.

“I feel flattered,” Vernal grinned. She turned over her left shoulder as Neo entered the room dragging a bucket, presumably containing paint, with her. “Neo,” Neo’s head turned upwards as Vernal called her name, “Do you have a coffee machine?” Vernal asked. Neo nodded, jerking her head in the opposite direction. Vernal sauntered out of the room, her head held high. It wasn’t controlled by emotion, it was just how she walked. Prideful and confident.

From the corner of her eye, Emerald caught Neo resuming her portrait from the corner of her eye. She smiled, blinking as her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She removed it carefully, surprised to see a text from yet another number she didn’t know. Hesitantly, she swiped to see the full content of the message.

  


**Unknown Number <1:52 PM>**

 

hi emerald this is ruby rose, yang’s little sister and i have a favor to ask

  


Emerald exhaled. She knew of Ruby. Almost everyone who knew anything about Beacon students did. And of course, knowing Yang, she would know her little sister. She was reluctant to answer, however. After elongated silence, she decided to respond. Ruby couldn’t be asking anything too serious of her since they’d barely communicated.

  


**Emerald <2:00 PM>**

 

What is it?

 

**Ruby <2:01 PM>**

 

so i know you helped blake with her panic attack

 

and she’s kind of freaking out right now too

 

and she asked for you

 

so i was wondering if you could come over to help

  


Emerald blinked in surprise. Twice in one day? Sure, it was normal to have a follow-up of some sort, but it would normally be lesser. Ruby was making it sound as if this anxiety attack was comparable to this morning’s, which it very well could be. As a psychology major, this intrigued Emerald. And after seeing the shape that Blake was in this morning, Emerald knew that Ruby wouldn’t know how to handle it.

  


**Emerald <2:05 PM>**

 

Sure.

 

**Ruby <2:07 PM>**

 

thank you so much!!

 

i can send you her address

 

**Emerald <2:09 PM>**

 

Okay.

  


Emerald slipped her phone back in her pocket, hooking her thumbs on the waistband of her shorts. As she made her way for the door, not before snatching _The Man With Two Souls_ from Neo’s desk, Neo gently tapped her easel with her paintbrush, to direct Emerald’s attention towards herself. _Where are you going?_ She signed with ease, brushing hair out of her face, and placing her hands on her hips.

Emerald exhaled, placing two fingers to her forehead as if she was pressing against a headache of some sort. “It’s a long story,” she attempted, holding a hand out. Neo raised an eyebrow, unenthused, and Emerald’s shoulders slouched. “Fine, fine,” she held up her hands in faux surrender. “It’s Blake, that girl I met at the bookstore.” Upon seeing the amused, gleeful grin that rested on Neo’s face comfortably, Emerald reacted quickly, “We talked for about three seconds, Neo.” She didn’t feel the need to explain herself any further, and living up to the name that Vernal had bestowed upon her, she turned on her heel, and strolled out the door, waving her hand in Neo’s direction.

Emerald had her eyes ahead of her as she walked. She walked with determination, hoping to get there as soon as possible, wanting to be useful. Emerald wasn’t one to be distracted by stores or cafes on the streets, however glamorous they may be. It was a bitter reminder of growing up, so she preferred to avert her eyes, even if she was better off today. Lost in thought, she trusted her mind to guide her feet down the proper path, and eventually, she reached the complex, matching the typed address, without even noticing. She gave herself a small smile, before pushing the glass door inwards, and making her way inside the pleasantly cool building.

She made her way up to the fifth floor as Ruby had instructed, and found the door with a silver plaque beside it. She ran her fingers over it lightly, tracing the number, 528. She blinked, centering herself with a breath in and a breath out. She rapped the door with her knuckles, the wood feeling smooth and well polished. For living in Vale, this was a very nice complex. Allowing her curiosity to stray, Emerald wondered how Blake had afforded a place like this while being a college student. The floors, while carpet, still seemed to be spotless. The walls were sparkling, and they could’ve easily reflected light. Paintings decorated the walls here and there, but in an orderly manner, unlike Neo’s studio.

Ruby opened the door, a melancholy look adorning her pale, well-rounded face. Her silver eyes glistened with tears in the light. “Thanks for coming,” Ruby spoke softly, stepping to the right so Emerald could enter. The apartment, or condo, perhaps, was no less beautiful from the inside. It was clean, but nicely so, more decorated that Salem’s, but still, just as neat. The floor was a light wood, and the walls were deep and rich, a nice background for paintings or other decorations. It was stylish and comforting, but what truly caught Emerald’s eye was the elaborate bookcase in what appeared to be the living area. She wanted nothing more than to truly sit down and read _The Man With Two Souls_ , or perhaps take a peek at Blake’s selection. She was here for a reason, however. “Her room is to the right,” the girl nodded, her knuckles pale as she rubbed them with her fingers, anxiously. As Emerald made her way past Ruby, the said girl caught her arm, meeting her eyes with desperation. As she did so, the girl’s eyes widened, and she let go, as if she had lost the words that had been on the tip of her tongue. “I hope you can help her.”

Emerald nodded, keeping a straight face. “I’ll try my best,” she assured, hoping it would bring some form of comfort to the girl, who she desperately hoped would not cry. Emerald’s longer strands of her green hair floated around her shoulders, acting almost as a collar. Before stepping into what Ruby had deemed Blake’s room, Emerald closed her eyes, hoping in every way that she could aid Blake as much as possible.

Although the room to Blake’s door was open, if not by a hair, Emerald still felt intrusive just barging in like this. Before making her presence known, she peeked through the crack. Blake was on her bed, clutching her knees to her chest. Her head was hidden as she rested it against her knees, and her hair was spread out around her, almost giving her a halo of some sort. Her breathing was quiet, but audible. It was definitely emotional, however, as it was noticeably uneven. Emerald froze for a minute, regretting answering Ruby’s texts, rueing entering the room. She didn’t know Blake, and it wouldn’t be easy to understand the problem if she didn’t know its source.

“You can come in,” Blake said softly, her voice slightly horse. Emerald blinked, focusing. Blake had looked up, and was making eye contact with her. The expression on her face was level and controlled to a certain degree, however, the brim of her eyes were red, showing that she’d clearly been crying. Emerald took steps into the room, shifting uncomfortably. Blake moved to the edge of the bed, although she still displayed clear discomfort and emotion. “I’m not going to whack you over the head with one of my books,” Blake sniffed, staring at the wall as Emerald sat beside her. She knew that the comment was supposed to be lighthearted, but it didn’t come off as so in the current milieu.

“You wanted me to help,” Emerald stated. Both of them knew it already. Emerald bit her tongue, realizing that the statement sounded much more direct than she’d intended it to. As her eye was so attuned to small movements, because of Neo, Emerald caught Blake’s small, almost non-existent nod from the corner of her eyes. Emerald sighed, feeling her pulse slow, which calmed her. “Would you mind telling me what happened?” She asked softly. Blake’s quiet breathing ensued, and Emerald added on to her question with a bit of comfort. “It can be vague.”

This seemed to appease Blake, for after a brief moment, she opened her mouth to speak. “I keep running,” Blake started, staring at her fingers as they fidgeted in her lap. “I run because it’s the easiest thing to do.” She thumbed the fabric of her shorts, pausing. She made eye contact with Emerald, who gave her a small nod, to encourage her. “And I just stop to catch my breath…” Her eyes met the wall again, and something in them changed, an emotional break. “And the one thing I’ve been running from finally catches up to me.” She stopped, her voice sounding less cool and collected by the minute. Emerald’s mind flicked through the possibilities, before she stopped. Discovering the root of the trauma wasn’t the goal. It was to help Blake.

“How long have you been running?” Emerald started, figuring that sticking with Blake’s less literal perspective would put her at ease, if not slightly. Blake’s posture relaxed, and Emerald let out a small breath that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Blake looked up to the corner of the room, the ceiling, as if she was imagining a different being in a different location than her bedroom. Emerald flinched as she noticed the tears welling in the corners of Blake’s eyes.

“Almost four months,” Blake whispered, her voice and shoulders beginning to shake. She turned her head in Emerald’s direction, amber eyes meeting red. “I’m so tired.” Blake bit her lip, visibly trying to contain the emotion that threatened to pour out of her. “I’m so tired of running.” Her eyes went in an out of focus, her pupils changing size frequently. And yet, she didn’t break eye contact with Emerald. “All I ever do is run.” She spat this last phrase, with particular malice, with ill-intent towards no one but herself. Disgust seeped through her words. “Why don’t I just think about everyone else for once?” Her voice raised, and once she’d finished, she broke down, beginning to cry quietly, and hiding her face in her hands.

“Blake-” Emerald reached out a hand to put around her shoulder, stopping at the last second. This was unnecessary, however, as Blake abruptly leaned against Emerald for support. Emerald blinked in shock, feeling it appropriate then to put a hand around Blake’s shoulder for comfort. Uncertainly, Emerald went on. “You get to slow down, now.” Blake turned teary eyes to Emerald, and they begged the question, they said that Blake didn’t understand. “I’m not saying confrontation will make it easier. I would know. But from what I can see, you have a pretty stable friend support system surrounding you. And they care.”

“I know,” Blake stated, her voice still unstable “I know. But they’re going to get hurt. They’re going to get hurt because of me. It will be my fault. He says he’s going to wait. But the last thing he’s ever going to do is leave them alone. And I know it.” As Blake’s speech descended into the depths of vagueness, Emerald began to grasp more and more of the situation. Blake was running from someone. She refused to say anything about it, in fear of further disturbing Blake. Blake held her hands up, examining them, as if she was viewing them as useless, unable to stop anything, as if the weight of the world rested upon them. “So they’re better off without me. Because I’ll only bring them harm.”

“They care enough that they'll understand,” Emerald continued, firm in her belief, “They will help you, Blake. Don’t isolate yourself, because pushing others away will hurt more than anything anyone could do to them.” Emerald bit words that rose in her. Her experiences were irrelevant at the moment. Blake had enough problems, she didn’t need Emerald’s added on top. “So, next time you talk with Yang,” she paused, meeting Blake’s eyes, “Tell her anything you haven’t already. Anything and everything.”

While Blake didn’t make an oath to do as Emerald had instructed, the silence told Emerald just enough. The two sat breathing, filling the room with their inhales and exhales. Emerald smiled to herself, warm. She had managed to help Blake. No matter if the emotion would rise again tomorrow, she would be there to help again, if she needed it. For today, things would be alright.

Looking down at Blake, Emerald felt her heart rate began to speed up, for reasons she couldn’t quite place her finger on. Blake’s golden eyes had fluttered closed, and the sunlight peeking through the window seemed to reflect off of her porcelain skin. Emerald quickly turned her head away as she felt her face begin to flush. She was eternally grateful that Ruby had chosen that moment to enter the room, presumably after hearing the elongated silence as a sign of calm or serenity, as Emerald may have done something stupid if the door had remained closed.

As Emerald got up to leave, she felt Blake gently tug at her arm, and when their eyes met, Emerald noticed that Blake’s were shining. “Thank you, Emerald,” Blake whispered. The two exchanged a small smile, and Emerald nodded, before she turned on her heel and exited the room, then the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments mean motivation <3


	9. Spared So Much Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter confesses something to Weiss, and Emerald is forced to meet with a figure she doesn't have the best background with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Mirror Mirror Part ll

“Ridiculous,” Winter scoffed, her head held high as she sat herself on Weiss’ sofa with an unmistakable air of complete confidence, “Utterly ridiculous. Unacceptable! At first, I allowed myself to give him a chance! Qrow! The drunk loudmouth that I am oh so familiar with.” She turned a ferocious stare to Weiss, who blinked, being adjusted to the look. “Make no mistake, Yang Xiao Long is appropriately underwhelming, but- ugh, does she have to be related to Qrow?”

Weiss stared in disbelief, realizing that Winter sounded more and more as if she was complaining by the minute. Winter, her elegant, poised older sister was letting a man get to her. Dealing with James Ironwood daily must be difficult, and therefore, she should be able to handle one drunkard. Weiss halted abruptly, the floorboards creaking underneath her. causing Winter to turn her head sharply, the glint in her eyes vicious. Weiss took a deep breath, steadying herself. She was an adult, and she shouldn’t be afraid to tell her sister anything.

“Winter,” she said firmly, her shoulders back. “You need to get a grip.” Winter’s eyes widened, but she made no movement. “You’ve never let anyone get to you before, so why should Qrow Branwen be any different?” Weiss balled her fists, tilting her head as Winter cast her eyes downwards. Her pale skin went a shade of pink and Weiss crossed her arm, raising an eyebrow skeptically. “Winter?”

“Qrow Branwen is different,” Winter confirmed, refusing to meet her sister’s eyes. “He makes me feel sick, Weiss. He is different.” She waved her hand dismissively, as if she didn’t expect Weiss to understand. And quite frankly, Weiss didn’t understand. She had never, not once, seen her sister acting like this. It was beyond unusual. Her sister, who had stood up to her father so often. She had always admired that. Nothing about Winter was unadmirable, this was just confusing.

“Winter- I- I don’t understand,” Weiss stuttered, her tone genuinely perplexed. Winter had her head turned away, but Weiss could still make out the blush that sat on her cheeks. “I can make us coffee,” she assured, standing to make her way to the polished kitchen. As she fumbled with the packet, a strong aroma emitting from it, something in her mind clicked. The smell which had filled her nose seemed incredibly distant all of a sudden. The light bulb flickered, as Weiss began to fill with self doubt.

Winter had never felt that way about any man. She had never felt that way about anyone, as far as Weiss was sure. And even then, she had demonstrated much higher standards, or so it had seemed. But still, she’d always spurned the idea of romance. She had too much to worry about. So this? This was beyond confusing. She left Winter’s coffee black, as always, and returned to the sofa where her sister had perched herself.

“Thank you,” Winter mumbled quietly. Running a finger around the ridge of the plain coffee mug. She appeared to be staring at her face, reflected in the coffee illuminated by the sunlight peeking in through the closest window. Once the silence had sat in, Winter turned unusually shy eyes to peer at her little sister. “You… really like Miss Xiao Long, don’t you?” It was a question, but the with way Winter emphasized the phrase, it sounded more like a statement. Of course Weiss did. She already knew. Weiss wasn’t a fool.

“Yes…” Weiss agreed hesitantly, drumming her fingers lightly on the coffee table, where Winter eventually rested her mug. When Winter opened her mouth, then closed it, as if the words had been caught in her throat, Weiss paused formally. “Winter, you know the answer. Why do you ask? What is this about?” Silence consumed the room, swallowing the two Schnee siblings.

“Qrow Branwen-” Winter’s pale face went a red hue, “I- I’ve been finding that my feelings for him are… rather complex.” Seeing no reaction from her sister, she held a hand out. “Not to say he doesn’t get under my skin. He certainly drives me up the wall, however, I just feel strange things. Almost like they’re symptoms of an illness. What do you feel when you see Yang Xiao Long?” She asked quickly, holding a hand out, as if she were showcasing an example.

“Winter, that’s not-” Catching her sister’s ferocious stare, she thought better. “Well, um, my head starts to spin, and sometimes I flush, and my pulse picks up. I feel dizzy. Lovesick is really an applicable term,” she mused, mostly, to herself. She’d never thought that she’d use the word lovesick to describe herself. Weiss Schnee. Little privileged girl from Atlas, raised to the peak of perfection. She felt much more free with Yang then she’d ever felt. She could come out as a Lesbian, and if Winter could accept that, then she already felt on top of the world. No matter what happened, Weiss knew Winter could handle it. She was her older sister, after all. A Schnee.

“I feel similar to that, only it makes me much more uncomfortable,” Winter said, breathing heavily, in between each phrase, her breaths well placed. “It’s difficult. I still hold certain feelings of disdain, and if I could choose not to feel these warning signs, then I would do so. She rested her forehead in her hands, allowing her posture to slouch slightly. “I’m an unorganized mess, Weiss.”

“Winter,” Weiss commanded sternly. Her sister lifted her face, her cheeks blotchy. If Winter was always present for her, she had to return the favor. “You are the eldest Schnee. You are the one who broke free. You should feel validated with whatever feeling you carry with you. It doesn’t have to be a burden. And no matter what… I will support and trust you.” She finished with a nod, relieved that she hadn’t stumbled over her words, that she sounded slightly, if not very, confident with her vocabulary.

Winter swallowed, silence filling the air around the duo. Her eyes then hardened and narrowed, and she sat up straight. It seemed to be that Weiss’ words had sunk in, for she nodded to herself silently with a newfound determination to better herself. “Yes… yes,” she bit her bottom lip, “You’re right.” She stood, beginning to pace a small distance. “I am Winter Schnee, and I work for James Ironwood. This man will not interfere with my train of thought.” She turned sharply to Weiss. “Thank you, sister.” She marched towards the door with an air of regained confidence. “I’m going for a walk,” she spoke over her shoulder. She must need time to herself after that.

 Weiss smiled to herself, her eyes gleaming with pride as the door slammed shut behind her older sister, the echo reverberating through the room. She had done her job. As she let her body sink into the sofa cushions, she couldn’t help but ponder the idea of her sister becoming more open with her feelings for Qrow Branwen. Did she really like that idea? She didn’t mind of course, that would render her the definition of hypocrisy. She didn’t know Qrow. But something about the way Winter spoke of him set her on edge. He was Yang’s uncle, so she would have to just hold on, and trust the process.

 

* * *

 

“Cinder, I have work tomorrow,” Emerald reminded Cinder, for what surely couldn’t be the first time that night. Having heard the argument so many times, Cinder simply ignored the plea, choosing to respond, but changing the topic. Mercury walked beside Emerald, his arms crossed. He clearly didn’t want to be there, and, quite frankly, neither did Emerald. She just wanted to fall face first into her bed and let it devour her. It was late, and she was exhausted. Although, Mercury had been silent the whole time, biting his lip, his knuckles white, which both surprised and concerned her.

“He’s said that this is the first time he’s been available in months,” Cinder stated, waving her hand behind her, not even making eye contact with Mercury or Emerald. “Otherwise, we would have gone far earlier in the year.” Emerald attempted to make confused eye contact with Mercury, but he stared ahead, completely in his own world, which she respected, seeing as she got like that pretty often. She had no idea who this ‘he,’ was, and she had no desire to know. Cinder was most likely going to get her into trouble, and she could barely keep dragging her feet along the pavement.

The apartment complex that the three stopped in front of was certainly high class, but much different than Blake’s. Hers was well lit, warm, and welcoming. It was a place you would want to visit on a regular basis, despite the somber air that floated inside of it. As her eyes scanned the haughty looking building, Emerald found herself swallowing. The odd combination of stone and steel made it look extremely intimidating, admittedly. The windows were dark, and all Emerald could make out through them was the movement of blurred silhouettes and shadows casted on the darkened walls. It looked like a complex from a tv show of some sort, something that Emerald would imagine in one of her books.

The elevator ride up to Cinder’s destination was dead quiet. A penny dropping would’ve sounded like a rock crashing against the surface of water from meters away. The same could be said for a pin. Once the buzz of the elevator came to a halt, Emerald’s heart lurched along with the machine. She stepped out, her limbs shaky. The normal Mercury would’ve smirked at her, but he remained silent, appearing to not even notice. Something was definitely wrong. She would make sure to ask him after whatever this meeting was.

Cinder pounded on the door, not holding back whatsoever. As the trio waited for the door opened, Emerald felt her heart pick up the pace. She had no idea what made her so jumpy, but with all of the secrecy and silence, she had no voice to question the situation. It was all stuck in a puddle at the bottom of her throat. As the door opened, a chain of foot steps proceeding it, Emerald’s throat ran dry, further hindering her ability to speak.

“I was wondering when you would finally show up,” Adam Taurus spoke, his voice gruff and deep, his eyes blocked by his signature mask. His hair seemed to appear more red than usual, for Emerald could think of nothing but blood and violence as she stared. She shot a side glance to Mercury to see if her was responsive. Nothing. A pale, blank slate. She clenched her fists. The word despise was an understatement for her feelings towards Adam Taurus.

Unfortunately, this was a lot more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the long wait between chapters, but I finally have the time to sit down and write. I have another story planned for after this one, so be excited. Next chapter should hopefully be up within the coming week!


	10. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald and Mercury discover a truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you read and spare you the small talk here.
> 
> Chapter Title: From Shadows

If she was completely honest with herself, Emerald didn’t know all too much about Adam Taurus himself. She didn’t care either, which is why it bothered her that she kept thinking about it all throughout her work day. Hopefully her report wouldn’t be too bad by the end of the week, as she had been extremely out of sorts and dazed, zoning out multiple times. She was glad to give patrons more time to think about their order, for something about Adam made her more uncomfortable than usual.

She did have a limited, but existent, supply of knowledge. He and Cinder were engaged in some sort of business deal. It seemed like he assisted her in booking modeling jobs, not that she needed much help. Perhaps he was a manager, or an agent, although if he was anything like Roman, he was horrible at the job. It was also possible that he had a different career, and he was just a man with a lot of ties. Regardless, she still despised him, due to some certain cruelties surrounding Neo, of which had been passed down the grapevine. Additionally, he had a history with Mercury that made any milieu miserable for all present. Other things influenced her opinion as well, but they went unspoken. Anyone who brought them up around Emerald had a death wish.

Emerald allowed her mind to drift. Mercury’s discomfort the other day obviously had to do with Adam, but Cinder hadn’t prepared either of them in advance, as far as she knew. Biting her lip, she scoffed to herself. That couldn’t be true. Cinder would be one to inform one and forget the other. It caused her chest to ache for reasons that she couldn’t quite sum up in words. Hopefully, Mercury was feeling slightly less sullen than the day before, and she could get a word out of him when she returned to the apartment. She informed the staff that she was heading out, preparing herself for an anti-social Mercury.

This attempt was cut short when her phone buzzed in her pocket, alerting her to a message from Cinder, instructing her to return to Adam’s apartment, with the address below, just in case she’d forgotten, leaving her with few options. A follow up text came, stating that Mercury would also be coming. Emerald replied that she would be there reluctantly. Cinder was most likely just working out photo shoot details, why did she need to go? Out of obligation and guilt, she’d agreed. Maybe that was something that she needed to work on. She could always ask Mercury about it, although she knew he wouldn’t be in a mood to do so anytime soon, considering that they were going to see Adam again within a two day span.

Upon arriving, her stomach seemed to rise and fall with the elevator as she mentally prepared herself for more bitter stares and torturous silence. Why had everything been so hectic lately? Thinking of the recent chaos caused Emerald to think of Blake. She didn’t have a way to directly contact the ebony haired girl, only her friends. Anxiety and hope would constantly switch when thinking of her. Assuming she would remember, Emerald made a mental note to check up on her soon, whether it be directly or through a mutual.

Through her abnormal absent-minded inner monologue, Emerald made her way to Adam’s door without realizing it. She groaned before lifting her hand, which suddenly felt much more heavy than normal, to knock upon the threatening wood. Her prayer that Cinder or Mercury would answer the door was declined, for she was staring at Adam’s obnoxious mask yet again. She said nothing and shoved past him, thanking nothing in particular that Mercury was already there, looking just as peeved as the day prior. Cinder? Nowhere to be seen.

She made her way over to her so-called partner in crime, muttering a greeting to him as she leaned against the wall beside him. “Hey.” He eyed her, nodding in acknowledgement. Emerald’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. This had to be more than just being in the same room as Adam. “What’s wrong?” she asked, pushing genuine meaning on her tone and on the question. As silence ensued, she grew frustrated. He pushed her, so she would push him. “Okay, ignore me.” She paused, mostly out of pettiness. “What the fuck is wrong, Mercury Black?”

He shot her a lingering glare, which was held long enough for Emerald to figure out on her own that he was about to tell her something. But he didn’t. He just jerked his head in Adam’s general direction, and then tilted it, delivering the message loud and clear, without words needing to be spoken. Emerald understood. It seemed as if Adam, who had now sat himself in one of the comfort chairs, was always watching, due to his mask. He was most certainly listening, so it was better if words went unsaid. Unfortunately, Emerald couldn’t help herself if she was provoked, and that was something Adam was much too good at.

“You can leave and solve your problem as soon as Cinder shows up,” Adam said gruffly, with a bit more emphasis than necessary. The two turned their heads to him, suspicion in their gaze. “Showing up at all was pointless.” The green and gray haired duo exchanged an unamused look, missing Adam’s smirk to himself. “Useless.” Emerald turned her head, a bit too sharply, at the sound of his voice. She clenched her fists, her nails scratching at her skin, to contain her anger, and yet it didn’t do her any good.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She snarled, taking one step forward, and placing all of her weight onto her right foot. Her mint green hair swung from the sudden movement, shifting in and out of her line of sight in the corner of her eyes. She purposely slowed her breathing, feeling Mercury’s eyes drilling a hole in the back of her head. She tensed her fingers, an alternate to clenching her fists and potentially drawing her own blood. She had no idea why she felt so worked up all of a sudden. Perhaps it had something to do with Mercury’s emotion, rather than her own. Adam could get under her skin, as much as she hated to admit it.

“You and your cripple friend,” Adam stated, keeping his cool. He sounded rather pleased with himself, although that didn’t seem to register in Emerald’s brain as a white noise rang in her ears. “You follow Cinder around like lovesick animals. It’s disgusting.” Emerald’s eyes widened as the devil whispering in her ear on her shoulder won. A target may as well have been painted on Adam’s back. She was no henchman, and neither was Mercury. And the fact that he had the audacity to use _that_ word sickened her. They had fought to get anywhere at all, and they could thank themselves for getting out of their positions earlier in life.

“What is your problem?” She spat, fuming. “Are you forcing this onto us because you have no friends? Is all of your income from dealing drugs in the alley behind the building? Are you that fucking sick?” She barely felt Mercury kick at the back of her heel. Even with his prosthetic, as well as the intentional force, the failed call to reality felt like a gentle tap. Emerald had no reason to get so upset, and Mercury could very clearly see that. A buildup. That’s what it was. An accumulation and breakdown of all that had piled up from the weekend. Pushed over the edge by a shitty day at work and a pure nuisance.

“I wouldn’t talk about friends,” Adam smiled, causing Emerald to feel sick to her stomach. “I wasn’t raised a destitute mendicant, now was I?” The patronizing tone, coupled with the truth that Emerald had never once mentioned to him, let for a truly forceful insult. Suddenly, the continued kicks to the back of her heel sunk in, and Emerald stumbled backwards, her back colliding with the wall. She racked her mind for possible answers, and as much as she wanted to deny it, it only made sense that Cinder had told Adam. It stung more than she dared to admit. “At least you were never arrested for your thievery.”

Emerald was given a jolt when Mercury grappled her upper arm, his eyes frantic and cold. Emerald’s own eyes, blood red, ransacked the room for something, anything she could use as a fallback. The stone accent walls were so bare that it was frightening, or maybe Emerald had just been spending too much time at Neo’s apartment. Above the fireplace was a slightly dusty mantle that, while it was mostly empty, was host to a square. A photo. Unframed, just laying on the mantle.

Emerald wrenched her arm from Mercury’s grip, storming over to the fireplace with the traits of a petulant teenager. Adam made no movement to stop her, which implied both pros and cons. Swiping the photo with a triumphant air, Emerald moved to examine it, only to freeze upon doing so. It felt as if she forgot how to breathe for a brief instant. Once she became aware of her body, she realized the hand that held the photo was shaking, possibly with rage, and she was bending it ever so slightly. It still didn’t make sense yet.

“Where- why do you have this photo?” She asked, keeping her pure anger held back, although it seeped in between her words, evident in her clear-cut tone and narrowed eyes. She held up the picture, now between two fingers. “And why is she in it?” The tone was infuriated, but the desire to know was nothing but genuine. Emerald tried to ignore the happiness it brought to her to see Blake Belladonna with a real smile, but the context was wrong. It was all wrong. Not with him.

_With him._

“You know Blake then,” he laughed, standing to his full height. Emerald didn’t flinch. “It doesn’t matter.” He held out an expectant hand. “Give me the picture.” Emerald was too lost in her own world, yet again, trying to make sense of the pieces that shouldn’t fit together. And they did, and it was so incredibly upsetting. Emerald felt her heart pound against her chest, and blood pound in her ears, and for a minute, it was all she could hear. Eventually, her eyes moved slowly to Adam, hatred consuming them.

“What the fuck did you do to Blake?” Emerald spat. Mercury, who had been looking as if he was going to speak up, froze, confusion apparent. Adam didn’t move a muscle. “And don’t pull any bullshit. I know you did something. Because she’s saying that someone is going to hurt her friends. And it’s you, isn’t it?” Adam smirked to himself, putting a hand to his mask. He seemed content, so Emerald stormed closer, seizing him by the collar.

“I still don’t know what you did to her,” Emerald hissed through clenched teeth, unafraid of the man who was much taller than both her and Mercury, “But I will find out. And if you come near her again? I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell.” Pushing him back, she unabashedly tore the photo down the middle, folding the half with Blake, and throwing Adam’s portion back at him. He hadn’t moved, his expression still the same, but she felt no discomfort anymore. Just raw, unadulterated rage.

Knowing that Mercury would stop her, she resisted from punching his jaw. “We’re leaving, Merc,” she stated simply. It wasn’t a command, it was fact. And as she made her way towards the door, she could’ve sworn that she heard a low chuckle coming from Adam. And she didn’t care. The creaking of the floorboards showed that Mercury was behind her, putting her at ease. The door swung open before she even touched it. She stared into golden eyes, to which she felt nothing but disgust. She didn’t speak a word to Cinder, ramming into her with full force instead as she exited.

As she walked, to the elevator, out of the building, Mercury was beside her the entire time. “What’s next?” He asked, hands behind his head. The gesture was casual, and oddly comforting at this time. She stopped, looking up slightly and staring. He smirked, but this wasn’t Adam. It was Mercury, and she returned a smile. Of course he was on board. He barely knew Blake, but if Emerald was going to do something, than he was in for the ride, and the chaos.

“I’m going to get Blake's number,” she replied, continuing her walk, at the exact same pace as before, but with wider strides. She looked to Mercury, and seeing his raised eyebrow, she shook her head, scowling. “It's so I can keep in touch, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a long time coming. I think this is around the half way point. I'm planning for this fic to be around 20-25 chapters, and I'm really enjoying writing it. If you're sticking around for the ride, thank you! Plenty more is to come. After this, I have another full fic planned, titled 'Summers in Menagerie.' It's a primarily White Rose and Blacksun fic, with some Greek Fire thrown in. Alongside that, I will be writing a Bumbleby fic with 8 chapters. This will have slower updates, but I do have a pretty good idea of what I want it to be, so it will be clean and concise.
> 
> Once again, thank you for sticking around. Comments really do motivate me, as I was able to complete this chapter in one day due to motivational and sweet comments. Thank you! <3


	11. A New State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake goes back to work for the first time in a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a heads up, there's a possibility that I will switch the rating for this story to mature later on, due to some violence among other things. This isn't set in stone, and it won't change much, but just to let you know.
> 
> Chapter Title: This Time

Tuesday had never been a standout day of the week. For anyone, really. This definitely couldn’t be true for everyone. Maybe if someone won the lottery. Maybe if that was the day someone’s birthday fell that year. Maybe it was the day of a friend group’s weekly tradition. Point being; Tuesdays were boring. However, it was a Tuesday, and Blake hadn’t been to work in around a week.

Unlike most college students, Blake loved her job. She worked at a quaint corner bookstore, Nebula's, and while it wasn’t the cafe that she and her friends frequented, she loved it. They would never relinquish the tradition, she knew. It was wishful thinking. Looking at the store, however, made her heart flutter. She was an absolute bookworm, but the environment was just so peaceful that she was overjoyed to return.

She couldn’t credit all of her happiness to Nebula's. Ever since Emerald had left her alone with Ruby, she couldn’t help but feel uplifted. It was strange. Feelings of security and safety, even when induced by Yang, had always seemed temporary. When Emerald was the one advising and comforting her, things seemed different. Blake felt her face flush. She turned her head slightly, staring at the street to the right of her, rather than at the buildings to the left. Her boots made scratching noises on the pavement, and she swallowed, ignoring the heat in her face, as she turned directly into Nebula's, her face cooling as she did so.

She smiled as the warm air blasted onto her face. Shelves lining the walls, and tables filled with elegant displays of books, each with a unique and colorful cover, never failed to disappoint. Blake could say, without shame, that she was a frequent patron of her own work place. The milieu was too serene for her to turn away, and despite Blake’s negative feelings towards coffee, she did love the smell. The shop was filled with the scent of freshly roasted java from the upstairs cafe.

Nebula's was three floors. The lowest floor, or the basement, was largely filled with non-fiction. Everything from advice, recipes, and fitness to memoirs and biographies could be found here. There was an entire LGBT+ section, which caused an ear to ear smile on Blake’s face anytime she looked at it. There was also a typewriter located right by the stairs, so you could see it as soon as your feet touched the floor. It had been kept in excellent condition by Nebula herself, who held it very near and dear to her heart. While the store sold a number of typewriters, being slightly vintage, this one stayed here, allowing customers a place to muse, write poems, or confess things that they might have trouble doing elsewhere. Before she had send in a resume, the main reason Blake frequented Nebula's, besides the books, was for the typewriter.

The entrance floor, or the second floor, was Blake’s favorite. The jingle of the chimes atop the door and the limitless supply of fictional novels combined with the counter where she had sold numerous stories to patient and tolerant customers made for good memories. During the more difficult times in her life, it had always been her safe haven. The place she could run to when even home was a war zone. Here, there was no gunfire, no shouts and shoves. There was the murmur of customers asking questions, the melody of soft jazz music. The only bruises she had from Nebula's were paper cuts, and even those, she had her own appreciation for.

The third floor was the cafe, and despite the smell of coffee beans becoming a bit too strong for Blake up there, she still liked to visit when she had a small break. Sometimes buy a croissant, or a muffin of some sort. She would sit by the window on the cushions, or on one of the poof chairs and stare out the window at the cars and people passing by. Some of her favorite memories were the simple pleasures, such as watching rain slide down the glass pane as the soothing beating of the water fell against the roof, of many things.

Her mind was called back to where she stood when Gwen, one of her coworkers, cheerfully welcomed her back. “Blake!” She called, a genuine smile painted on her face as she rushed to greet the introverted bookworm. She grabbed her hands, bouncing. “It’s been so long. A couple weeks, right? I think! We missed you!” Blake gave her a warm nod in response, the emotion in her eyes hopefully showing the joy that she couldn’t quite express on her face. She was very lucky that Nebula had been so understanding without Blake needing to explain in depth, and it was the same with the rest of the staff. Gwen had good intentions, although she could be a bit overwhelming at times. Blake appreciated her nonetheless. Normally, Gwen came to work two hours after Blake, and stared two hours later, but since Blake had been absent for a while, they were working the same hours today. This made Blake feel relief, for working alone on her first day back was intimidating, no doubt.

Gwen chatted as Blake made her way to her typical spot behind the counter, explaining minor changes that had been made to the employees’ routine in the week and the day that she’d been gone. Blake kept a loose grip on the conversation, but she couldn’t help but tune out a little bit. Nebula had sent her an email of said changes the previous night, and thanks to Emerald, Blake had been able to check her emails, voicemails, and texts without strong feelings of trepidation. It almost seemed fictional in itself, that she felt better, to a smaller degree, so fast.

As she settled behind the counter, checking the clock to see that opening was a few minutes, her mind traced back to the very first time she’d seen Emerald. In the bookstore section of what Ruby had come to call, RWBY’s Cafe, despite it being her own name. She stared absent-mindedly as a small smile overtook her face, making its way to her eyes, which glowed from the memory.

_I wonder if she finished The Man With Two Souls._

Blake had little time for an inner debate, as she heard the click of the lock as Gwen turned the keys, the chimes jingling barely a few minutes later, signifying the first entry of a customer, a small girl with short-cut, mousy brown hair, and gleaming eyes. Gwen leapt out of her seat, offering, or pestering the girl with help. She appeared a bit overwhelmed, but Blake shook her head lightly, her raven waves swinging from shoulder to shoulder as she did. Gwen knew what she was doing. She had been here for longer than Blake, being a close friend of Nebula, and her heart was pure and in the right place, even if she had a tad too much energy on occasion. It was something Blake had learned to handle.

Once the customer had been handled, and Blake was in her own world, staring at the pages of _Third Crusade_ , which lay on her lap. She hadn’t been as focused on reading as she normally liked, but immersing herself in another world had never felt so good. She could practically see blood spreading, staining the pages from the descriptive language that the author had so cleverly used. She smiled to herself as she calmly inhaled and exhaled the smell of coffee and both uncoated and coated paper, as well as that wonderfully attractive smell of new books.

“Hey Blake!” Blake turned her head up to the bright trill of Gwen’s voice. Gwen was carrying a large box, her curly black ringlets as she glided across the floor effortlessly. She placed the box atop the glass, and smirked, making direct eye contact with Blake, who bookmarked the novel, laying atop the typewriter display case. “ _Violet’s Garden_ shipped in.” Her tone was teasing. Everyone at the store obviously had a certain respect for literature, but Blake was undoubtedly the biggest bookworm of them all.

As Gwen swiftly cut open the box, Blake snatched one of the fresh copies from the top of the pile, admiring the cover, which depicted a watercolor-esque portrait of a girl dressed in blue, surrounded with greenery and violets. She smiled to herself. She had been waiting far too long for the release of this book, for it carried good reviews and the promise of representation. She flipped it over, catching the price for the paperback was thirteen dollars. She removed the appropriate amount of cash from her wallet, and slid the crisp bills into the cash register.

“Wasting no time!” Gwen laughed, moving the box to the ground and up against the leg of the table. “Would you mind starting with those? I’m just going to run upstairs and grab some coffee from Nebula.” She pointed a thumb behind her, bolting when Blake nodded. Gwen relied on coffee for most of her energy, and she could be a bit of an emotional wreck without it. Although, something told Blake that she would be better at handling that now than she was before.

Blake stooped to her knees, placing one copy of the book on the display, propping it up. The other copies were stacked below it. She pulled the table out to the side a bit, hoping that when people came in they would notice it. After reading it, if she enjoyed it as much as she thought she was going to, maybe she would write a recommendation on a slip of paper, a tradition for the store that she had carried.

Several hours passed, brimming with assisting customers, muffins, and small talk. Blake exhaled, laying her book down for the day. Her eyes wandered to the clock. 6:32. Around half an hour left. She slid her bookmark through the pages, laying the hardback gently on the ground, as not to damage it. She didn’t bother looking at the door as the chimes rang out through the store, since the customers usually came to her or Gwen if they needed help, not vice versa.

“Do you have comics?” Blake’s head shot up. Gray eyes met amber and Blake stood. “Oh. It’s you.” Mercury Black folded his arms over his chest. “Whatever, forget what I said.” He leaned against the glass, his arms against the countertop space. “I need your phone number.” He stated, seemingly out of nowhere. It wasn’t phrased as a question at all, more so a command.

“Excuse me?” She asked, slightly flustered, raising an eyebrow. Mercury waved his hand, a message that indirectly told Blake not to take him seriously. Her posture, which had previously been tense, relaxed slightly, although her back was still straight.

“It’s not for me, it’s for Em,” he assured. This filled Blake’s mind with confusion once again, and it was clearly evident on her face. He stood upright, leaving one hand on the glass countertops, meaning Blake would have to check for fingerprints to clean before heading out. “Look, she just wants to keep in touch after what happened on Sunday,” he drawled slightly.

“That’s thoughtful, but I don’t think it’s necessary,” she responded. The sentence came out like a question, as if she wasn’t sure of what she was saying. The small voice in the back of her head had pushed her to accept Emerald’s number easily, but every inch of the rest of her body had screamed otherwise. The road to recovery was a long one, and it would be awhile before she was completely out of her shell. The voice reasoned that Emerald had helped with that before, so she could do it now as well. Blake swiped her book from the floor, clutching it to her chest.

“Hey,” Mercury lowered his voice, hissing, almost. “She knows, okay? She wants to help.” Blake gave him a strange look, but something fell into place. She words clicked, and the book slid from her hands, hitting the glass. It didn’t fall with enough force to smash the glass, but it didn’t matter. The sound, Mercury’s words, and the tone of his voice was enough for her to remember violent shouts and the shattering of a glass vase, all within a second.

She nearly choked on nothing, stumbling backwards against the wall. She sucked in air through her teeth sharply, as if she were in pain. With a few quick breaths, she looked back to Mercury. She could be interpreting his words incorrectly, but whatever it was Emerald knew, he expected her to know it too. As she met his gaze again, his eyes had widened slightly. She tilted her head, still breathing heavily. She knew that look. It was a look of familiarity. But she didn’t need to push it. They were nowhere near close enough for her to be in any place to ask.

Mercury just stood there, his hands limply at his side. Blake tilted her head in concern. “Mercury?” She asked hesitantly, and with caution, as if she was gingerly treading a path of hot coals. His knuckles were white. “Are you okay?” Stupid question. Obviously he wasn’t okay. She was just useless and didn’t know how to help. She saw similar traits to how she felt during a shut down. His eyes were hard and distant, and he was unresponsive, to say the least.

After drawn out silence, his eyes focused, and he stared at her, his eyes calculating, as if he was trying to figure her out. “I get it,” he told her. More silence. “It’s hard to let people help you.” Blake blinked in mild surprise. “But if I’d had someone to help me earlier on, things would’ve been way easier. You have to start sooner rather than later.” He rested his hands on the glass once again. “And I know that you know what I’m talking about.” His voice had a tone of finality to it, and yet it was just what Blake needed to hear.

“Hey.” Emerald was next to him within an instant. A copy of _Violet’s Garden_ was clutched tightly in one of her hands. She slid it onto the counter as Mercury leaned back, running a hand through his hair. Blake knew Gwen was watching, and somehow, she didn’t care. She stared at the book, scanning it swiftly. Before Emerald could move, she pulled out her wallet for the second time that day, sliding her own money into the register. “No, Blake, you don’t have to,” Emerald held up a hand.

“I’ll never be able to thank you enough otherwise,” Blake spoke honestly, looping the handles of a plastic bag around one finger, and carefully placing the book inside. She placed it on top of the counter, and she could practically hear Gwen snickering. “It’s not much, but consider it something.” She gave a sad smile, lightly drumming her fingers on the glass. As the receipt printed, her eyes searched, pulling out a pen from a cup full of pencils and erasers, and which was inconveniently to the right of the register. She quickly scribbled her number, reaching inside of the bag and using it as a bookmark. She pushed the plastic towards Emerald. “I get off at 5 on most days.”

Emerald smiled, blood red eyes practically shining with a sense of pride. “Thank you,” she said solemnly. “I’ll see you around.” She exchanged a nod with Blake, and then made her way to the exit, forgetting to check if Mercury was even following her, which he wasn’t. Not yet.

A smirk came across his face, as he had seemingly recovered. That was the facade he had put up, anyways. Blake was still nervous to question it. Mercury’s voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper as he leaned in closer to Blake. “She’ll never admit it,” he looked back to the door, to where Emerald had just been, “But she’s into you, Belladonna.” Blake quickly looked upwards, blinking in shock, clenching her jaw so it wouldn’t drop. He held his hands up, backing away. “You need time and space, yeah. She gets that. But you’re her type, so…” He winked, waving without looking as he headed out the door.

“You’re blushing,” Gwen giggled a few seconds after the door had swung shut, rushing over to Blake. “That’s Emerald Sustrai, right? She toured me when I visited Haven before deciding on Vacuo. She totally works for you. She always shows up here really late though, I don’t think you've ever been here at the same time as her.” She laughed, striking a pose. “I can give you the late shift, if you want!”

“I think I’m okay,” Blake sighed, fidgeting with her fingers. Gwen gave her a look, letting Blake know that she wasn’t buying it. Blake lightly bit her lip, feeling the sudden urge to laugh. “Do you mind if I head out a bit early?” she asked politely. “I… I’d like to start my book, and this is still difficult.”

Gwen nodded instantly. “Of course, Blake,” the ravenette put her hands lightly on her co worker’s shoulders. Blake flinched, but didn’t mind as much as she would’ve a while ago. “If you really need anything you can let me know, okay?” She flashed a smile, her eyes closed as if she were in an anime. She could pull it off, somehow.

Blake lifted _Third Crusade_ and _Violet’s Garden_ from their places on the floor, and headed out, the chime ringing above her head before the door gently clicked shut behind her, although she couldn’t hear it, as she was heading down the street with no hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more posts! Readers have been good with comments lately, and let me tell you; comments are genuinely motivating and validating. I have a somewhat consistent upload schedule now, once a week, although the day is not specific. I have also made good progress on my next story, so hopefully I can upload that on a strict schedule.
> 
> Thank you! <3


	12. A/N

I hate to do this, but I will be discontinuing this fanfic.

 

This is mostly due to a lack of inspiration, which I thought would resurface with the new volume. I was mistaken, and despite loving these ships so much, I've come up dry. I will definitely be writing more for these couplings in the future. Make sure to stay updated on my Tumblr and A03, and I will continue to write. 

 

I will be leaving this story up for anyone who would like to go back and read it.

 

Thanks for sticking around,

Eva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will definitely be writing more RWBY fics in the future, Cat Burglar and Freezerburn included. If you're curious as to how this would've ended, just leave a comment and I'll tell you.
> 
> Make sure to keep track of me on Tumblr (@victoryisinasimplesoul).


End file.
